When the Bough Breaks
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Sequel to "What the Heart Wants." As Michaela and Sully prepare for the birth of their fourth child and the impact it will have on their little family, another plan is set in motion that might change that forever.
1. Goodbye Vacation

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Vacation**

"Do you hear that?" he asked, as they lay stretched out in bed in their cozy hotel room.

"What?" she asked, glancing up at him as she lay in his arms. "I don't hear anything…"

"Exactly. This is probably the last time we're gonna wake up like this for a while." He placed his hand on her belly under the covers. "Won't be long now."

"No," she said quietly, "it certainly won't be." She looked up at him, smiling bravely. She'd slept so peacefully in his arms. Everything seemed to be as close to normal as it possibly could be with the preparations for the baby going on every day. Michaela had stopped having nightmares about the kidnapping all together. She thought about it from time to time, but something in her mind had convinced her that it was all in the past now, and there was no use dwelling on it any longer, consciously or subconsciously. It was just one of those things that took time, and with the baby due any minute, she had one more positive thing to think about and keep her going.

"This little one's not going to be so little if it stays in there much longer," Sully pointed out, rolling over and uncovering Michaela's belly from under the sheet. He placed his hand there gently before kissing it.

"That makes me feel a lot better," she laughed. Each of the girls had been fairly average sized when they were born. Katie had been just over six pounds, Elizabeth had been close to seven pounds, and Laura had been their little scale tipper, coming in at a whopping eight pounds. Michaela only feared the pattern would continue, and that she might be giving birth to a baby that was actually as big around as an actual watermelon.

"I never saw somebody work so hard for somethin'. When you were havin' each of the girls, I was amazed…you were so strong."

"It's amazing what your body can do when your mind thinks you can't do anymore." She shook her head. "I'm just worried something might go wrong…"

"That's why we're here. To stop worryin'. To stop thinkin' about all the negative things." Michaela nodded, chewing her bottom lip curiously.

"Do you think the girls are alright back home?"

"With your mom and dad? Sure they are. They raised five girls, Michaela. I'm sure that after raisin' you and your sisters, they can handle just about anything."

"Funny!" she laughed, playfully tossing a pillow at him from close-range.

"Hey, watch it. You remember the damage ya did with the spatula, don't ya?" Michaela grinned, rolling her eyes, as Sully leaned in to kiss her. "Don't worry. The girls are fine. They love spendin' time with your mom and dad. They don't get to see 'em much."

"I wish they could have met your parents, Sully." Sully smiled sadly and nodded.

"Me too. They'd have liked havin' lots of grandkids runnin' around." Sully's father had died before he was born, and his mother had died shortly after he'd graduated college. He'd met Michaela shortly after that, and she had been his saving grace. "I just wish your parents got to see 'em more, you know?"

"Dad's been talking about moving out here once he retires. I don't know if he could ever get Mom away from Boston, but I think they'd like living out here. I know the girls would love having their grandma and grandpa here all the time." Elizabeth and Josef had arrived for a visit, and they were planning on staying until after the baby was born, but there was no way of knowing if Josef might need to be called back to Boston on an emergency.

They had arrived about two weeks ago, but just a few days ago, they'd slapped a hotel reservation into Sully's hand, telling him to take Michaela away for the weekend—somewhere close to a hospital, just in case—so she could rest, but Michaela and Sully both knew that they really just wanted to have the grandkids all to themselves for the weekend. But they hadn't hesitated, and now the weekend vacation was over. It was time to go back home.

For Sully, going back home meant preparing to put his job at the construction site on hold and only work at home for Mr. Marsden over the telephone. For Michaela, going back home meant propping her feet up as much as she could but getting out and walking to try to induce labor. Charlotte had told her that the baby was healthy and strong, so Michaela was very anxious to get the labor going. However, having the weekend with Sully, just the two of them and her still-growing belly cuddled up in bed all weekend, sharing private thoughts, caresses, intimacies that they wouldn't be able to share for a while once the baby came was a nice change.

"Oh!" Michaela exclaimed, as the baby gave her a strong kick. "Did you feel that?"

"I did," he laughed. "We either have a soccer player or a new member of _Stomp._" Michaela giggled.

"Whatever this baby turns out to be, I think we're in for something quite different."

"You think?"

"Mmmhmm," she replied. "The girls weren't such tumbleweeds. I swear this baby's training to be a synchronized swimmer." Sully moved lower to kiss her belly.

"Hey kiddo. Give your momma a rest, will ya? She's workin' awful hard at keepin' you safe and warm. Can ya give her a break?" The baby kicked again, and they both laughed.

"Stubborn too. Just like daddy."

"Huh? Me? Stubborn! You're the one who refused to budge when I wanted to get that new chair for the livin' room…"

"Sully, it was ugly and brown, and it didn't go with anything!" she laughed.

"Stubborn," he muttered, winking at her playfully. Michaela struggled to sit up in bed, and Sully helped her. She groaned, standing up and padding across the room to the bathroom.

"I suppose we had better get ready to go. I'm sure Mom and Dad are going to be ready to go back to Boston by the time we get there." She laughed. "I hope the girls weren't too tough on them."

* * *

"So what do we say when Mommy and Daddy get home?" Elizabeth asked, as she and Josef stood before the three girls, who were seated together on the couch.

"Surprise!" they exclaimed, throwing their hands up in the air.

"Good! And who's the lookout?"

"Me!" Katie said eagerly, raising her arm up high in the air.

"And what do you say when you see Mommy and Daddy pull into the drive way?"

"Umm…." She thought for a minute, and her eyes lit up. "Op'ration S'prise!"

"Close enough," Elizabeth laughed. "They're coming home today."

"Mommy!" Laura exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. Josef gathered the youngest in his arms.

"What do you think, Miss Laura? You're not going to be the baby anymore."

"New baby," Laura said with a nod. "I'm the biiiiig sister!"

"That's right," Elizabeth said, picking up little Lizzie. "You're all three going to be big sisters…again, for two of you." Katie grinned.

"I know it's a girl," Katie said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, and how do you know that?" Josef asked.

"'Cause, Grandpa! It's really easy, see? Sometimes mommies have girls, sometimes they have boys. But see, grandma only had girls, so that means mommy can only have girls." She nodded proudly. Josef bit his lower lip, grinning at his granddaughter's attempt at logic.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon," Josef replied. "Come on girls, I'll make you some chocolate milk!"

"Yay!" they exclaimed, hopping down and hurrying into the kitchen. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Chocolate milk, Josef? Honestly, you're spoiling them."

"Oh, don't give me that, Miss 'oh, alright, maybe one more scoop of ice cream won't spoil your dinner.'"

"What? When did you hear me say that?"

"Yesterday," he laughed, "after you made a big spectacle of me going to find the girls' favorite movie so you could be stern with them and tell them they couldn't have more ice cream. I believe you're the one that told me I was too lenient with them, and then you turned around and gave them extra ice cream."

"Well…you weren't supposed to hear that." Josef laughed and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Oh, Lizzie, seeing you with our granddaughters just makes me love you all the more."

"Grandpa! Chocolate!" the girls chanted.

"Ah, my public awaits." He hurried off into the kitchen to make his favorite granddaughters a special treat. Elizabeth just shook her head, chuckling to herself, as she went about, tidying up the living room and glancing up periodically to watch out for her daughter and son-in-law.

* * *

"How're ya feelin'?" he asked, as they drove quietly down the road. Michaela was reclining slightly in the passenger's seat.

"Thankful that we're almost home. The baby's playing the bongos on my bladder again." Sully reached over and gently squeezed Michaela's knee.

"First thing you're gonna do when we get home is lay down."

"Bathroom, then bed. I won't object," she replied with a yawn. "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"You can sleep as long as ya like," he assured her. "Your Mom, Dad, and I'll take care of the girls, so you don't worry about anything, ok?"

"We still have so much to prepare for. The nursery isn't finished. We still have to buy a new car seat…"

"Michaela, Michaela," he assured her, "we'll get everything finished, ok? Just don't worry. It'll all be finished. Besides, the baby'll be in our room for a few weeks anyway. We still have plenty of time." Michaela nodded, looking out the window as the land passed by them.

"I suppose that's true." She yawned and leaned her head back, and within a few minutes, she was fast asleep. Sully smiled and continued driving on, anticipating what awaited them when they returned home.

* * *

"Op'ration S'prise! Op'ration S'prise!" Katie exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen. "They're here! They're here!" Elizabeth hurried into the living room to see the car pulling into the drive. She hurried up and unlocked the front door, before she grabbed Lizzie, Josef grabbed Laura, and they headed up the stairs, Katie rushing up behind them.

Sully jiggled the door knob, figuring it would be locked, but it wasn't, so he opened it up, expecting to see his girls running around playing, while an exhausted Josef and Elizabeth sat on the couch and watched in bewilderment.

But everything was quiet. Everything was clean and tidy.

"How bad is it?" Michaela asked, closing her eyes, as he took her hand and led her in.

"See for yourself," he said, surprise in his voice. Michaela opened her eyes to find the house just as she'd left it. She raised an eyebrow.

"They didn't send for Martha did they?" she asked with a bewildered smile. Sully laughed. Michaela made a quick beeline for the bathroom, and Sully deposited their luggage against the wall by the front door. They could always put it away later.

He poked his head into the kitchen and then looked out into the backyard to see if the kids were playing. The car was outside, so they had to be home.

"Josef? Elizabeth?" he called. "Girls?" Michaela came walking out of the bathroom, her hands on her stomach.

"Katie!" Michaela called. "We're home!" When nobody answered after a few moments, Michaela grew concerned. That didn't last long, however, because she heard a giggle come from upstairs followed by a stern "shhh!" Michaela and Sully glanced at one another. They headed upstairs together. Michaela was a bit slow in going these days, but she chalked it all up to the effort to get this baby born.

"Girls?" Michaela poked her head inside of one of the rooms, while Sully looked in the other. All was quiet. They checked their bedroom, only to find it empty as well. The hall closets and the main bathroom were empty, so the only room left to check was the new baby's nursery. Another "shh" escaped, and the parents zeroed in on the door.

It was cracked open just a bit, so Sully pushed on it, sending it open. The light flicked on, and Josef, Elizabeth, Katie, Lizzie, and Laura all jumped up.

"Surprise!" they yelled.

"Oh my God!" Michaela exclaimed, placing her hand over her mouth in sight of her family and the nursery. "Hi! Oh wow…what did you do?" She and Sully knelt down a bit to hug their girls.

"We finished the nursery. Since we couldn't make it to the shower your friends threw a while back, we thought we'd make up for it…"

"By _finishin'_ the nursery?" Sully asked, looking around with shock and surprise.

"It's what you wanted, right? Everything that you had planned? Michaela told me some things on the phone, and…the rest we sort of guessed to your tastes."

"It's perfect," Michaela said softly. The wallpaper was up. It was green and yellow with little teddy bear stencil cut outs all around. A solid dark oak changing table with a green and yellow changing pad inside sat in the corner, next to the matching crib. A baby bouncer sat on the floor near the rocking chair, with a matching swing set up beside it. Everything was just as Michaela had pictured it, but better!

Sully helped her stand, and with tears in her eyes, Michaela went over to hug her parents.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's wonderful. I love it!"

"Josef insisted we get everything in blue, but considering you started with neutral colors, I was adamant we buy the same. Besides, your daughter sleeping in a boy's nursery? I wouldn't hear of it!" She grinned when she saw a disappointed look flashed from Josef's direction. But it was all well and good, because this was a happy time. No matter what the baby was, it was going to be loved, and that was the most important thing.

"You didn't have to do this," Sully said, shaking Josef's hand and hugging Elizabeth.

"Of course we didn't, but with the baby due so soon, we figured it might take a while for the nursery to be completely finished, and we wanted to ease your worries about getting everything done in such a short time."

"It's so beautiful," Michaela whispered, going around and touching everything, examining every little detail of the beautiful surprise. She touched her belly, smiling. She looked at her husband, tears in her eyes. "Just think, Sully. Sometime very soon, we'll be standing in here with the baby in our arms…"

"I wanna help with the baby," Katie decided. "Just not diapers." The four-year-old made a face. Michaela laughed.

"Well, you can certainly help out. All of you can, right, Sully?"

"That's right. Your mama and me are gonna need _all _the help we can get."

"And you're going to have it," Elizabeth pointed out. Michaela and Sully glanced at Josef and Elizabeth.

"What?" Michaela asked.

"As you know, your father and I have been talking about moving out here, after he retires."

"Yes?" Michaela said uncertainly.

"Well, these past few days with the girls have made us realize just how much we miss spending time with all of you. So, we've decided that once the baby's born, and you're all settled in, we're going to go back to Boston and prepare for our move out here." Michaela and Sully stared, stunned at the older couple.

"What?" she asked. "But, Dad, you aren't retiring yet, are you?"

"I talked to John Conrad yesterday afternoon, and he's been trying to get me out here for a couple of years now, so he about fell out of his chair when I told him I'd like a position at the hospital. But don't worry…my first priority will be taking care of your patients at your clinic until you're ready to come back to work." Michaela's eyes widened even more.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"You're happy, aren't you? You do want us to live closer, right?" Elizabeth asked, hugging her daughter.

"Of course I do. I…I want you both in our lives more." She looked up at Sully who smiled at her. "We were just talking about it. You're the only grandparents that the children have, and I know they'd love it if you were here more often."

"Well, then let's not talk about it anymore. Let's just go out and celebrate!" Josef exclaimed. "Unless you'd like to rest first?" Michaela shook her head, feeling rejuvenated.

"I'm feeling up to it. Sully?"

"Yep. Sounds good to me." He pulled her in, kissing her forehead. "Girls?"

"Yeah!" they exclaimed. Katie tugged on Josef's hand. "Grandpa, can we have more chocolate milk first?" Michaela and Sully eyed the older man, and he just smiled, clearing his throat, as Elizabeth shook her head.

"Um, Katie, that was supposed to be secret chocolate milk, sweetheart."

"Ooops," she giggled, as she hurried out of the room, Josef chasing after her as she giggled happily. Michaela sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her stomach, feeling suddenly very tired all over again.

"Michaela? Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I'm just taking it all in." She sighed softly. "I can't thank you enough."

"There's no need. We wanted to do this."

"You and Dad have been wonderful."

"We really appreciate it, Elizabeth," Sully said with a nod. He turned and scooped Laura and Lizzie up into his arms. "Come on, girls. Let's go see if we can sneak some chocolate milk before we go out to dinner, too."

"Sully!" Michaela laughed, as he carried them out of the room. Shaking her head, Michaela moved over to sit down in the rocking chair. Elizabeth moved across the room, sitting down on the footstool across from her daughter.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Michaela?"

"Yes," she said, her face showing obvious concern now.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, rubbing her belly. "I suppose I'm just growing nervous about the delivery."

"Oh," Elizabeth replied with a nod and a knowing smile. "Oh, Michaela. I delivered five beautiful girls, each one without medication. I'm not saying each one got easier…"

"Good, because none of mine seem to get any less painful," Michaela commented.

"I'm just saying that I felt so confident right up until around my due date. And then I began to second guess, thinking over the worst possible scenarios. But when it came right down to it, I reached deep down within myself and found the courage and strength I'd found before, and I pulled through. I had four other birth experiences to draw from when I had you. It should have been a breeze."

"But it wasn't," Michaela laughed.

"No! You were the most stubborn baby! I thought you were trying to climb back up inside of me. I'd push and push, and you'd come down just a little bit. I thought after four girls, I'd go into the delivery room and be out in five minutes. Three hours, Michaela. Three hours of pure torture."

"Mom, you're not helping," she said with a slight wince.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Don't worry. You're so strong. Stronger than I was, in many ways." She smiled, patting Michaela's tummy. "This baby is being born into a family with so much love to give. He or she is very, very lucky." Michaela smiled, nodding.

"Can you…help me up?" She blushed with embarrassment, but Elizabeth only nodded and helped her pregnant daughter stand up.

"I'm not going to miss this," she laughed. She leaned back, her hands on the small of her back. She stretched a bit before heading off to her bedroom to change. Elizabeth went downstairs to join her husband, son-in-law, and granddaughters in the kitchen, smiling and thinking about how wonderful it was going to be to live so much closer to her youngest daughter and the grandchildren she rarely ever got to see.

* * *

"What can I help you with, Ma'am?" a young woman asked, coming up to a woman in the infant section of the store.

"Yes, I'm going to have a baby very soon, and…and I'd like to purchase a few things for the nursery." The woman looked at the customer's slim physique. "Oh! Well, I'm not having the baby. My husband and I are adopting."

"Oh? Well, congratulations! I'm happy for you." The associate smiled. "Well, what are you having?"

"The birth mother isn't sure. We'd just like to get neutral colors."

"Well, come with me, and I'll try to help you find something that suits your tastes."

"Thank you."

"I'm Karen, by the way." The customer held out her hand, and she smiled as the associate shook it.

"I'm Emily Sully. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, follow me, Mrs. Sully, and I'll try to help you get exactly what you want." Emily nodded, a confident smile on her face as she followed behind.

"I'm sure I'll get _exactly_ what I want."

_Please let me know what you think! I appreciate all the feedback on the previous stories, so please keep it coming!_


	2. Hang On

**Chapter 2: Hang On**

Elizabeth and Josef had gone to bed, sleeping on the pull out bed downstairs. The girls had just finished their baths, and Sully was putting them to bed. Michaela was already changed into her night gown and lying under the covers. She just couldn't get comfortable!

She sat up a bit, putting a pillow under her back and one under her knees. With a sigh, she lay there staring up at the ceiling. When Sully finally came into the room and got into bed, she let out a heavy sigh.

"You ok?"

"No! I can't get comfortable."

"Want to switch sides?"

"No. I just want to have this baby. This baby apparently wants to be born on its due date, and not a day or two sooner." Sully smiled and leaned over to kiss her softly.

"We'll see what Charlotte has to say at the appointment tomorrow."

"I hope she says, 'let's get you to the delivery room, Michaela.'"

"She might. Ya never know. The bag's packed and by the door just in case."

"Yes," she breathed. "Maybe we can bribe the baby. Promise her a pony or something, Sully."

"Me? I ain't bribin' our baby. Uh-uh."

"Come on…"

"No!" he laughed. "I don't want her mad at me when she comes out. Nope." Michaela couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, it was worth a shot, I suppose." She turned a little, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Let's just try to get some sleep."

"Try? Oh please," Michaela laughed, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"You've said that three nights in a row. It takes you all of three minutes to fall asleep, and I'm lying here with your child kicking me in the ribs."

"I'll stay awake with you…"

"Don't bother," she snorted, though he could tell she wasn't really mad. "Just go to sleep. You'll be getting up for four a.m. diaper changes soon enough." She turned to her side. For a moment, he wondered if maybe she was mad, but then he felt her reach for his hand and take it in hers, lacing their fingers together. "Good night, Sully."

"G'night." He smiled in the darkness and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The moon was high in the dark sky. The spray of the ocean as it splattered against sharp rocks down the shore dampened the sand as she walked through in her sandals, her long blonde hair flowing behind her, as she thought about what she could say, how she could say it.

Guilt flooded her heart for what had happened there so long ago. She was searching for the exact spot. It was hard to find in the dark. But soon, she felt that familiar sense of sadness that washed over her whenever she stood there, looking out over the giant ocean.

"I haven't visited in a while. I know, and I'm sorry. I've had a lot going on. I moved away for a while. But I'm back, and I think…I think this is the last time I'll be coming around. I have to move on with my life, and that means getting away from everything in my past that's painful. I can't forget you though. I just have to stop living as if I'm betraying you by trying to move on."

The breeze picked up, and the water continued to slam against the rocks. She began to shiver, and she pulled her shawl tightly around her shoulders. The water began to come up to her toes, and she stepped back, the coldness of the water stunning her. She swallowed hard, and she looked out, trying to see as far as she could into the darkness.

"The baby will be here soon," she said quietly, placing her hand over her flat stomach, as she stood in the very spot she'd witnessed her family's drowning. "Caleb, you're my first baby, and I'll never forget you. But mommy has found happiness again. I hope you know I'll always keep you in my heart, but I can't keep living the way I have been." She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze hit her face. "Warren, I will always love you, but I've found love again. I didn't ever think it was possible." She bit her lip, tears in her eyes. "And I know he loves me too. And we're going to be a family."

She slowly turned and went back to her car, sitting in the driver's seat. She turned on the ignition and drove away, tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye," she whispered. She felt a hand on her knee, and she smiled, looking over. He was there again. He was always there when she needed him.

"How'd it go?"

"I made peace," she whispered. "I think…I think it's going to be alright now."

"Good. Ya can't keep blamin' yourself for their deaths. There was nothin' you could do." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "You got me now, and the baby. We're your family now."

"You're right," she whispered. "I love you, Sully."

"I love you, Emily." She turned her eyes back to the road and turned on the radio, sitting alone in the car, listening to the relaxing music as she made her way back home.

* * *

"Charlotte, please give me some good news," Michaela said as she lay on the exam table. Sully sat up toward her head, holding her hand.

"Well, you're dilated two centimeters. "I'm concerned though, because it appears that you've been leaking amniotic fluid. It's just a little low." Michaela swallowed hard.

"The baby's ok, right?"

"The baby appears to be fine. All scrunched up and in the right position." She pointed to the 4-D sonogram, and Michaela and Sully could clearly see the facial features of their beautiful baby. "And your blood pressure is up just a little bit. Your due date is just days away, and I think that it would be best for both you and the baby if we went ahead and induced labor. I know you prefer natural labor, and you haven't had trouble going into labor in the past, but I think it might be best if we play it safe and go ahead and induce. I see no reason why you can't have a normal delivery." Charlotte smiled, and Michaela looked up at Sully.

"What do you think?" she asked gently.

"I think whatever's best for you is what we need to do. Is it what you want?"

"I'm concerned about the high blood pressure, she said, and about the low level of amniotic fluid." She swallowed hard, and she nodded. "I think we need to do this. Yes. Charlotte, I think we should go ahead." Charlotte nodded, and she wrote something down in Michaela's chart.

"I'll make arrangements for you to be transferred to labor and delivery." Michaela nodded again and squeezed her friend's hand.

"Thank you, Charlotte." Once Charlotte was gone, Michaela took a deep breath.

"How you feelin'?" Sully asked.

"Nervous," she said with a slight smile. "You should call the house and tell my mom and dad. They can take the children to Becky's and then head this way."

"Alright. I'll be right back in a minute." Michaela nodded and watched her husband disappear out into the hall. She closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer before she looked down at her belly.

"Well, baby, I guess we're going to meet you today after all. I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms. I want you to know, if you're not a boy, your grandpa is still going to love you so much. I know he's been talking a lot about having a grandson, since all of his other grandchildren are girls, but odds are kind of against you being a boy, considering our family has so many girls in it. Besides, I know he loves having granddaughters, because he's already spoiled your sisters." She grinned and shook her head. "But, whatever you are…whoever you are, we're going to love you so much!" She took a deep breath, as her voice cracked a little. "You have three big sisters who are going to fight over who gets to hold on. You have a daddy who would do anything in this world to protect you. And you have a mommy who would…who would die before letting anything bad ever happen to you. I just want you to know that I don't ever want you to be scared, because I'll always be here for you. I love you, little one."

Sully came back in, already looking like a nervous father-to-be.

"Did you get ahold of them?"

"Yep. Your mom almost fainted, I think. Your dad said they'd be here in just a few minutes."

"Good," she said with a nod, taking a few deep breaths. "Well, not that she almost fainted…" Her voice trailed off, and Sully could hear the concern in her tone.

"You're gonna do fine, Michaela. I'll be there with ya all the way, I promise." He leaned in, kissing her softly. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "We're havin' this baby…today!"

"Yes," she whispered. "I can hardly believe it…but it's happening." She grinned. "My mother once worried I'd never get married…that I'd die an old maid. Now here I am. I have you, and we're about to have four children, and we're not even thirty."

"Funny how things happen, huh?" He kissed her softly again. "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Neither would I," Michaela agreed, as she watched Sully place his hand on her belly. She put her hand over his, and they sat like that for a while, silently pondering how much their lives were about to change.

Perusing the CSGH files, Emily sorted through the records in the privacy of her apartment. What she was doing was illegal, but she had to know. When she found what she was looking for, she gasped, smiling with excitement.

* * *

"Sully!" she exclaimed. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and she stood, turning and throwing her arms around him. "It's time! The baby's coming!"

"Now?" he asked her, taking her hand.

"Yes!"

"Ya know what we have to do now, right?"

"Yes. Yes. I'll pack." She nodded her head, turning back to her computer. She picked up the phone and dialed a phone number.

"Hello?"

"Mom?!"

"Emily! How are you, honey?"

"Great! Mom, the adoption agency just called. The baby's coming!"

"What?!"

"The birth mother was just admitted to the hospital today. I have to get on a plane to go, and…"

"Honey, do you want me to come with you? After everything this year, do you really think you should go alone?"

"Mom, I'm fine. That's the past, ok? I need to spend some time alone with my baby, ok?"

"Alright, honey."

"I'll bring him by as soon as I get back, I promise." She hung up, and she hurried to her bedroom to pack. He was sitting on the bed when she came inside.

"I can't believe our baby's coming, Sully. I can't wait…"

"Me either. You know…she's not gonna want to let go."

"I know. But it's what's best. It's what's best for everyone." She moved over to her closet and pulled out a few outfits. When she turned around, he was gone. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Are you getting the car?" He didn't answer, so she figured that's what he was doing. They'd been so excited about the birth of the baby. It's all they'd been thinking about, and once they got the baby, they were going to work to get the girls as well, so they could be a family together.

"Just a few more days, and we'll have our baby…a few more days." She headed into the empty bedroom across from hers, and she turned the light on. The walls were already painted in soft greens and yellows, and a box full of Caleb's old toys sat in the corner. She hadn't been able to let them go yet, but she wouldn't have to now. They were her and Sully's baby's toys now. The rest of the furniture hadn't arrived yet, but it would be in the next week or so. They could make do until then. "Hang on, baby. Mommy's coming."

_Feedback, as always, would be great! Thanks!_


	3. Birth

**Chapter 3: Birth**

It was late in the day now, and Michaela had been in active labor for a good hour. Charlotte had just checked her, and she was at eight centimeters. It wouldn't be long now, and she was doing her best to stay calm for the sake of the baby and the sake of her blood pressure.

"You're doin' great, Michaela," Sully assured her, holding her hand. "Just a little bit longer, and our baby'll be here."

"You're right. I know," she breathed. "I just…it hurts, Sully. Oh God, it hurts." And she wasn't even pushing yet. Somehow, she knew this baby was going to be her most difficult delivery yet.

"Are ya sure ya don't want an epidural?" he asked. "Michaela, ya fought hard through the first three. Maybe you want a break?"

"Don't even try to convince me…Sully, this was my plan, and it's what I want."

"Ok. Ok, I'm sorry." He kissed her hand. Charlotte came into the room with Michaela's chart.

"The monitors at the nurses' station are detecting a slight drop in the baby's heart rate." She walked over to the monitor, as Michaela looked up in alarm. "Ok, it's nothing to worry about right now." She shook her head, marking something in the file. Michaela leaned back, sighing. The fact that she was a doctor and could do absolutely nothing to help herself right now was starting to get to her. She knew how things were supposed to go, and she was impatient to get them going. "How are you feeling?"

"I just want to push," she moaned, as another contraction.

"Alright, let me check you…it shouldn't be much longer now." Charlotte put on a glove and prepared to examine Michaela. "Well, what do you folks think about bringin' this baby into the world right now?" Michaela's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"It's time?" Sully asked.

"It's time!" Charlotte said with a grin. "I just need to suit up, and I'll have a nurse come in and help you start pushing." She left quickly to get ready for the delivery, and Michaela looked up at Sully, tears of joy in her eyes.

"The baby's coming, Sully. I'm…I'm scared."

"I know, baby. Me too, but it's gonna be ok. In a few minutes, our baby'll be here." Michaela closed her eyes, bearing down as another contraction hit.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Elizabeth asked, pacing the hall nervously outside of Michaela's room.

"Twenty minutes. These things take time."

"Laura was born in…what was it? Six pushes?"

"Every delivery's different. Come on. Come sit down," Josef urged his wife, taking her by the hand.

"I can't sit down, Josef! Not until I know my daughter and grandbaby are ok!"

"Pacing isn't going to do anything for anyone. Please, come sit down. You're making me nervous!"

"Josef…" Elizabeth said softly, finally sitting down next to her husband. "Do you remember when Michaela was born?"

"Do I? I thought you were going to rip my fingers off! You swore she was moving up after you pushed."

"She was!" Elizabeth insisted. "She was stubborn."

"Maybe this baby's just as stubborn as her. You always said when she was a child that you hope she one day has a child that'll give her the grief she gave you."

"I never should have said that," Elizabeth said slowly. "She really was a good child. We just didn't get along until after she'd moved out and gone to college."

"But you're close now. That's what counts."

"Yes," she said with a smile and a nod. "And now we're going to be even closer. I can't thank you enough for wanting to move out here sooner than we'd planned. I just want to be here for Michaela, Sully and the children. We watched all of our grandchildren grow up. I don't want to miss Michaela's children. I feel like we've missed so much already. Each time we see Katie, she seems to have grown another couple of inches. She's already starting to read, just as Michaela was at her age. And little Lizzie! She's the spitting image of her big sister! And Laura. Oh, she's just too precious for words."

"These kids are awfully lucky to have you as their grandmother," he said with a smile, patting her hand.

The double doors to the maternity ward swung open, and Grace and Robert E. came bursting through.

"How's she doin'?"

"She's still pushing," Elizabeth commented.

"I can't believe the baby's comin' today." She shook her head. "Seems like just yesterday she was tellin' me she was pregnant. 'Course, I never woulda found out just then if a bottle of prenatal vitamins hadn't rolled out of her purse!" She and Robert E. took a seat next to Josef and Elizabeth.

"Where are the girls?" he wondered.

"With Becky Houser. I don't think anybody expected the baby to come today. I'm sure Michaela's grateful, but it had to have come as a shock."

A loud scream came from Michaela's room, and Elizabeth shot up out of her seat.

"Calm down, dear," Josef said, nerves beginning to show as his voice quivered. "She's in good hands. I know it." He swallowed the lump in his throat, praying that Charlotte's hands would safely deliver his grandchild into the world and also make sure Michaela remained healthy and safe.

* * *

"Push, Michaela. Push hard! The head's almost out!" Charlotte urged, as Michaela forced herself to push as best as she could. She bore down hard, squeezing Sully's hand and trying to exert all of her energy into this single task. "Good! Ok. Ok, slow down." Charlotte tried not to cause Michaela further discomfort, as she gently helped the head deliver.

"This one's got a little bit of brown hair. Not much, but it's a start," Charlotte said with a grin. "Alright, I need you to push and deliver the shoulders." Michaela pushed, crying out in pain but trying to focus more on pushing than screaming. "Good. That's it. Good! And with a rush of amniotic fluid, the baby came sliding into the world and into Charlotte's waiting hands.

"Oh my God, Michaela. Oh baby, look," Sully breathed, tears in his eyes as he gazed at his youngest child for the first time, all the while holding tightly onto her hand and onto the bedside rail for fear of his legs failing him. Michaela was leaning back against the pillow, relief washing over her. "Look, Michaela. Look at our baby!" Michaela stared in awe, watching the baby wriggle in Charlotte's hands, as she suctioned out his nose and throat.

"It's a boy!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Finally!" She laughed and held the baby up for Michaela and Sully to see. Michaela, crying tears of exhaustion and happiness, reached for her baby boy.

"A boy!" Sully exclaimed. "Ya did it, Michaela. We got our little boy!" He kissed her forehead, moving around at her side so he could see the baby a little better. "God, he's beautiful…"

"You look just like your daddy," Michaela whispered, sniffling. She gently caressed the back of his little hand and then his cheek, as he whimpered in her arms. "Oh Sully! Look at those blue eyes!" The baby started to cry, and Charlotte handed something to Sully, as she clamped off the baby's cord. He knew the drill by now!

Tears streaming down his face, he cut the cord, and Charlotte took the baby over to the warmer. Sully stayed at Michaela's side, wiping the sweat from her brow and kissing her forehead.

"You did so good, Michaela. You were amazin'."

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"Ten fingers and ten toes," Charlotte called over, as the nurse administered the APGAR tests. "Great color, mom and dad. He's doin' real good. Hey, buddy. Hey? You gonna give us a real loud scream so we can hear how good your lungs work?" She placed the cold stethoscope to his chest, and he let out a holler.

"He sounds healthy," Michaela whispered tiredly, a smile on her face. "Good lungs."

"Very strong lungs," Charlotte agreed, wrapping the baby up. "Very healthy little boy." With tears in her eyes, happy for her friends, she placed the baby back in Michaela's waiting arms. "Congratulations mom and dad."

"Oh Sully," she breathed. "He's so beautiful…look at him! Our baby…"

"Our baby. Our boy." He wrapped his arms around both her and the baby, kissing the side of her head. The nurse came over, placing a hat over the top of the baby's head to keep him warm.

"He's beautiful," Charlotte whispered.

"He's all Sully," Michaela grinned. She figured it was fitting, since the girls all took after her.

"We need to put him over on the warmer for a few minutes," Charlotte said quietly.

"I know," Michaela whispered, kissing her baby's nose, as he continued to whimper a little. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Mommy will be right here." She handed the baby to Sully, who finally got to hold his son for the first time. Pride swelled in his chest, just as it had when each of the girls were born. He looked down at the little miracle that he and his wife had created, and he knew that it couldn't get much better than this.

Reluctantly, he handed the baby off to the nurse, and he sat back down at Michaela's bedside.

"I'm so proud of ya."

"Thank you for being here for me."

"I'll always be here, Michaela. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She began to cry as Sully held her, and they watched as the nurse took the blood test and continued monitoring him. He lay so calmly in the warmer, looking around, so alert for a newborn. "Why don't you go tell everyone the news? I'm sure Dad's dying to know…"

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute." He kissed her softly, and she smiled back at him, watching as he walked out into the hall. He wasn't sure if he was walking or floating, but he was greeted by four curious visitors as soon as he left the room. Elizabeth, Josef, Grace and Robert E. all stood outside the door.

"We heard the baby! Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Everything's perfect," Sully said, still in amazement, tears in his eyes, a smile across his face. "Michaela's perfect. The baby's perfect." He looked at all of them, all waiting to hear the news. "It's a boy!"

"Alright!" Josef exclaimed, as Robert E. chuckled, shaking Sully's hand.

"A grandson!" Elizabeth said dreamily. "Oh, how wonderful!"

"How's Michaela feelin'?" Grace asked.

"She's restin' now. They're just cleanin' up the baby and everything. But everything went real good. The birth was great."

"I want to see my grandson. Can we come in?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, yeah. Grace, Robert E., could you call this number? That's Becky Houser. Tell her to let the girls know their baby brother's here." Grace gave Sully a big hug.

"We sure will. We'll be back to see that baby."

"Alright. Thanks, Grace." Robert E. hugged his friend too and then hurried after his wife. Sully led Elizabeth and Josef into the room, where Michaela was lying back in the bed, still staring across at her son.

"Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed as they came in.

"We just heard the news! Oh, a boy, Michaela. That's so exciting!" Elizabeth and Josef both hurried over to kiss and hug their daughter before hurrying over to the warmer to get their first peek at the newest Sully family member. "Oh, look at you! You look just like your daddy."

"I think he looks like his grandpa," Josef said proudly. He winked at Elizabeth. "Look at you, little man!" He walked back over toward Michaela's bed. "Does he have a name?" Michaela laughed a little.

"Dad, we've barely had time to look at him yet. He doesn't have a name."

"Oh," he said with a nod. "Well, take all the time you need. I'm sure you'll come up with one that fits him just right." He winked, and she grinned, looking up at Sully.

"I'm sure we will."

* * *

Sitting at the airport, Emily typed furiously on her keyboard, tapping into the hospital records again. Tomorrow morning, she'd be in Colorado Springs, and she couldn't wait to hold the baby she'd been waiting so long for.

"Any news yet?" he asked, sitting at her side, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm just checking," she said, her fingers nervously twitching at the keyboard. "Delivery…yes! Oh my God! Sully, we have a son!"

"A boy? That's great!" He squeezed her leg, and Emily looked around, smiling. Nobody was around, and those that were close by were too preoccupied to look up from what they were doing to notice her excitement.

"He' s going to look just like you, I can feel it."

"He'll have your eyes," he breathed against her ear, kissing her softly.

"That isn't possible," she frowned.

"Hey. Hey, you're his mother, ok? Nothin' else matters. He's our son, Emily. Ours. Not hers." She nodded.

"You're right. He is." She bit her lip nervously. "We deserve to be happy, Sully. She's stood in the way for far too long. It's our turn to be happy now."

"That's right." He gently caressed her cheek, and she closed her eyes. "Emily? I think I know the perfect name for our son." She opened her eyes, looking over at him.

"You do?"

"Mmmhmm," he nodded. "Caleb." She froze.

"What?"

"Caleb. It's a good name."

"I can't name him that, Sully."

"Why not?"

"You know why! I just can't." She closed her eyes, and a few people glanced awkwardly over at her outburst. She lowered her voice. "I can't name our son Caleb. My first son was Caleb, and I wouldn't want to…"

"It's a tribute to him. Whaddya say? I'd like our son to be named after his big brother…a way to let him know he's always got a guardian angel."

"You're right. His big brother…" She smiled, closing her laptop. "Caleb Byron Sully. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect, honey." Emily grinned at Sully and leaned down to put her laptop in her bag, and when she looked back toward him, he was gone. The voice on the intercom distracted her, however, announcing that the plane was going to be a little late getting in. With a sigh, she settled in for a long night ahead of her.

_Please let me know what you think! Feedback would be great!_


	4. What's in a Name?

**Chapter 4: What's in a Name?**

"Look at you," Michaela giggled, as she held her newborn son in her arms. It was five in the morning. Sully was sleeping soundly in an extra bed they'd pulled in for him. She didn't want to wake him, because she knew he was tired, not quite as tired as her, but still completely drained. Plus, she wanted a little alone time with her new baby boy. When the nurse had brought the baby in to nurse, she'd done so in private, having her own little bonding time with her baby, while his daddy slept, unaware.

He was full and had fallen back to sleep. She held him in her lap, his head resting toward her knees and his little legs stretched out onto her belly. His was like a little rag doll, splayed out, sleeping with his mouth open, just like his daddy often did. With a giggle, Michaela tenderly tickled the bottoms of his feet, and he made a little face but didn't wake.

After she carefully bundled him back up, she brought him up into her arms and kissed his little nose.

"You're such an easy baby…so far. Don't prove me wrong, alright?" The baby hiccupped, and Michaela nearly burst into tears. It was hormones, she knew, and the fact that she'd worked for hours upon hours to get this little life brought safely into the world. Each little thing he did just left her in awe, and this was no different. His first hiccup!

Baby boy Sully didn't have an official name yet. Josef was going to be in the name, and that was certain. But the debate was on whether it would be his first or his middle name. Even though the girls hadn't met him yet, on the phone, Katie was already calling him Joey. The problem was that it was already confusing enough referring to one of their children as Elizabeth, while Michaela's mother was named the same thing. If the baby's first name were to be Josef, it would be even more confusing. So, they were trying to think about ways to get around it, by maybe calling him Joe, or Joey, but Sully didn't seem to keen on that.

So, after three hours of perusing through the baby name book, they had come up with a few names that seemed to go well with Josef as a middle name, and from the way things were looking, Josef was a definite permanent name.

Before the next day was through, the baby would be officially named either Landon Josef Sully, Dylan Josef Sully or Jacob Josef Sully. All three names sounded good to the excited parents, but they still hadn't decided which one suited their son the best.

"What do you think, sweetheart? Are you a Landon, a Dylan, or a Jake?" She kissed his forehead. "I suppose we don't have to decide right now, do we?" She yawned, slowly getting out of bed and taking the baby over to the nursery bassinet. She walked slowly, her body aching all over, but when she placed him in it and he continued sleeping, she felt a sense of peace wash over her. She wheeled the little bassinet closer to her bed. She had asked the nurse to leave the baby with her the rest of the night, and the nurse hadn't objected. Now the newest Sully member was sleeping near his mommy and his daddy, which was right where he belonged.

* * *

Elizabeth entered Michaela's hospital room around noon. Michaela smiled, looking up to greet her parents, but she frowned when only Elizabeth came in.

"Where's Dad?"

"Michaela, your father is back at the house packing. He's been called back to Boston on an emergency."

"Oh," Michaela said. "Alright. That's ok. They need him there." She smiled, understanding what that was like, all to well.

"I'm going to go with him." Michaela was more surprised than anything by her mother's declaration.

"What?"

"I'm going to go with him. I…I just wanted to let you know. But, I've already talked to him, and when we get back, we're going to be here permanently."

"Really?" Michaela asked, eyes wide.

"It shouldn't take more than a week to get everything situated. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course!" Michaela said with a smile. "Sully and I can take care of everything."

"Where is Sully?"

"He's picking up the girls and bringing them here to meet the baby. He told me to decide on a name, since he liked them all. I still can't figure it out. I love all of the names we've picked!" She smiled.

"I'm sure you'll think of the perfect name. Just don't forget your father. He's been waiting for this for a long time. Now, remember, he wouldn't' be opposed to Josef as the middle name, rather than the first." Michaela grinned.

"Oh we're pretty sure the middle name will definitely be Josef. We just don't have a first name yet. It was much easier coming up with names for the girls. I sort of assumed that we'd have another girl, so I really didn't have any boys names picked out, so now that we've found them, I haven't figured out which fits perfectly yet." She shook her head. "Oh well, we'll find a name. Have a safe flight, and tell Dad that by the time you return, your grandson _might_ have a name." Elizabeth laughed and picked up her baby grandson.

"Oh, your nana's going to miss you so much." She kissed his little cheek. "Look how dark his hair is. There isn't much but it's there. I think he's going to look like his daddy."

"He already does," Michaela laughed. "He and Sully are practically one of a kind. They even sleep the same way, except this one wakes up a lot more."

"I can stay, Michaela, if you'd like the help."

"No! No, go on. Go with dad. Sully and I can handle our children. We've managed for four years, you know." She smiled at her mother.

"I know. It's just that…well, your children are always children to you, and you're my youngest! It's just so…so different seeing you with four little ones of your own."

"We're going to be fine, Mom. You shouldn't keep Dad waiting. We'll be fine." She gave her mother a reassuring smile, and the grandmother reluctantly let go of the baby, giving him back to his mother.

"Alright. I love you." She gave her daughter a gentle hug.

"Love you too, Mom." Elizabeth hurried out of the hospital room, and Michaela looked down at her baby boy. "Don't prove your mommy wrong now, ok? We're going to be just fine." The baby yawned and let out a little squeak that made Michaela grin from ear to ear. He was just too perfect for words, and she couldn't wait to see the looks on her girls' faces when they saw their brother for the first time.

* * *

By the time Sully arrived with the girls, baby boy Sully was awake. He was about ready to nurse again, but Michaela was busily changing his diaper.

"Mommy!" Laura exclaimed, hurrying into the room first.

"Hello sweetheart!" she exclaimed. Sully came in with Katie and little Elizabeth.

"Baby!" Elizabeth grinned. "Look!" Katie rushed over to the bed to get a good look at her little brother.

"Hi Joey!" Katie beamed.

"Um, Katie, sweetheart, his name isn't going to be Josef."

"Why not?"

"Well, we think that with grandma and grandpa moving back, it might be confusing to have two Josefs and two Elizabeths."

"But it's easy! Joey and Lizzie!" Michaela smiled a little.

"Well, we have a name for the baby, and I hope you'll like it."

"We do?" Sully asked. "Ya decided."

"Yes," she said, blushing a little. "I couldn't exactly decide between them."

"Oh?"

"So, I came up with a compromise."

"Alright," Sully said slowly, "what did ya come up with?" He helped the girls up onto the bed so they could better see the baby.

"Girls," she said quietly, "I'd like to introduce you to your little brother, Landon Dylan Josef Sully." Sully grinned at his wife's choice in names.

"That's a mouthful," he chuckled, "but I think it suits him. A strong name."

"Yes," she grinned. "You do like it?"

"I do," he nodded, gently caressing her face. "I love it. And I love you."

"I can still call him Joey, right?" Katie asked.

"Katie, that' s not his name," Michaela giggled.

"Josef's still in there. I like Joey," she pointed out.

"Well, he's your brother, so you can call him that. Joey's a lot better that…well, something you might call him later down the line when you're teenagers and fightin' all the time," Sully laughed.

"Lando," Elizabeth said proudly. Michaela giggled.

"Landon, sweetheart. He's not a Star Wars character." Michaela held the baby out to Sully, and he took him in his arms. "Boy, I think you gained a pound since yesterday."

"And he's about ready for another feeding," Michaela laughed. At birth, Landon weighed in just a little over eight pounds, not much bigger than Laura had been.

The baby started fussing, and Michaela took him to her breast, unbuttoning her gown and waiting patiently for the baby to latch on. When he began feeding, Michaela looked up at her daughters who watched their little brother in amazement.

"What can he do?" Katie asked.

"You probably don't remember when Elizabeth was born, but remember when Laura was born? We had to be really careful for a while," Michaela reminded her daughter. "It won't be long before Landon will be crawling after you and getting into all of your stuff." Katie giggled. She leaned forward, kissing the back of her baby brother's head.

"I love you," she whispered. She moved up and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I love you, Mommy." Tearing up, Michaela gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

The first place she went when she arrived in Colorado Springs was the hotel to check in. Then, she headed off to the store. She walked around, picking up a baby carrier, a package of diapers, and several tiny outfits. She grabbed a couple of baby bottles and a can of formula. It would be enough to get her back to New York, anyway.

She was nervous though. She wouldn't have that little boy in her arms for a few days at least. She couldn't exactly waltz her way into the hospital and carry him out without strangers trying to stop her from taking a child that she felt was rightfully hers.

With a sigh, she pushed her cart to the front of the store and awaited service at the checkout.

"New baby?" a lady in the line next to her asked. Emily looked up, startled, but she smiled.

"Yes. I'm adopting. My son was just born, and I'll be taking him home in a few days."

"Oh, congratulations. My husband and I couldn't have children of our own. We adopted our daughter as well. Which agency did you go through?" Emily's throat went dry, and she smiled, seeing an opening at another register.

"I need to be going." She hurried off to purchase her items, thankful to avoid answering that question.

By the time she got out to the rental car, she was tired and ready to go get some sleep. She smiled, seeing who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"You get everything?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "We have enough to get back to New York."

"Good," he said with a nod. "You wanna go see him?"

"Of course," she smiled. "I can't wait to meet our little boy!" She smiled widely, and he leaned over to kiss her.

"You're gonna be a great mom." She nodded.

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am." He patted her hand. She started the car and headed off toward the hospital.

* * *

Sully had left to take the girls back to Becky's, and Michaela had fallen asleep. Landon, wrapped snugly in his blanket, had started to fuss. But then he began coughing, which startled Michaela awake. She groaned, as her sore muscles pulled a bit. But she got out of bed, going over to the little bassinet. There, she found him still coughing, struggling for breath. His lips had turned a pale shade of blue, frightening her both as a mother and a doctor. She reached over to her bed, pushing the nurse's call button and then picking up her son.

"Hey. Landon! Landon, come on, breathe!" She sat down on the edge of her bed, gently turning the infant, still supporting his head. She patted his back, trying to get him to breathe, but he wouldn't. "Oh God. Please, breathe!" A nurse came rushing in and took the baby.

"What's going…" She saw that his lips were blue, and she placed him down in the bassinet, doing all she could to try to get him breathing. Pushing an emergency button led to a few more people entering the room with various pieces of equipment. Michaela could only stare in horror as they tried to get the boy breathing again.

"What's wrong with my baby?!" she demanded, as one nurse came over to try to calm her.

"He's having a choking spell. This happens sometimes…how long ago did he eat?"

"I…" She was so exhausted that her head was a bit fuzzy. "Twenty minutes ago?" A few moments later, his cry pierced the air, and it was is if she was hearing him cry for the first time all over again. Tears rushed down her face, and she hurried over to see the color returning to her son's face.

"There we go, buddy," one of the nurses said softly. "There…you gave your mommy quite a scare." She turned back to Michaela. "If you don't mind, we're going to take him back to the nursery and hook him up to a monitor."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing appears to be wrong, but we'll do some tests. It's very possible that he's more susceptible to choking spells than some babies. I'll ask that somebody be sent in to teach you and your husband the proper procedures just in case it happens again." Michaela's heart was pounding in her chest. The little one wasn't even twenty-four hours old yet, and he was already giving her a scare!

"I'll see you soon, sweetheart. Mommy will be right here…" They wheeled him off to the nursery, and Michaela slowly sat down on the edge of her bed, drying her tears. Swallowing hard, she picked up the phone and dialed Sully's cell phone to let him know what had just happened.

* * *

She stood in the waiting room of the labor and delivery floor. Off to one side was a window that looked into the nursery. There weren't many babies in the bassinets, but one up close to the window had the name tag of SULLY on it. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the little boy. She tapped on the glass, waving and smiling, her eyes sparkling with tears. Then she saw that he was hooked up to a monitor, and that frightened her. She felt hands on her shoulders, and she closed her eyes, leaning against his chest.

What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Looks like nothin'. Looks like they're just monitorin' him."

"Oh," she breathed, relieved. "I couldn't bear to have a sick baby."

"We don't gotta worry about that. He's just fine."

"Sully?" She turned in his arms, but he was gone. A woman came walking into the waiting room. She seemed older, probably a grandmother of one of the babies.

"Do you know one of them?" she asked, walking up to the window to stand beside Emily.

"Hmm? Oh. Oh, yes. That one." She pointed to baby boy Sully.

"Oh, he's a sweetheart!" she said with a smile. "That's my granddaughter next to him."

"Congratulations," Emily said with a nod.

"Is this your nephew?"

"Oh! Oh, no. He's my son."

"Your son? Honey, you look awfully good for having just had a baby!" Emily laughed at the older woman's comment.

"I'm adopting him," she said with a nod.

"Oh," she said with an understanding nod. "Well, congratulations. Being a mother is the best job anybody could ever ask for."

"I know." She smiled, peering in at the beautiful boy before her. "He looks like his daddy." The woman stared at her, eyebrow raised.

"I…I mean, my husband. I know it's silly, but…but I like to think he does look like him, even if it's impossible."

"Oh, well that's natural," the lady said with a softening smile. "Good luck with parenthood, dear. I've been there and done that, and I can tell you, grandparenthood is well worth the years and years of parenting and discipline and arguing. Because you get to play with them, teach them, and spoil them. And at the end of the day, you send them home." Emily laughed awkwardly.

"I don't care about any of that right now. I just can't wait to take him home and be his mother. His birth mother…she's not a well woman. She didn't want another child, but just recently, she…she decided she wants to keep him."

"Oh, that's awful. I'm sorry."

"I know. I…I think I've finally convinced her to give him up. After all, I can give him a good home. A loving home. It's what he needs. But I think…in a way, I need him more than he needs me." The older woman put a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you'll both be very happy." She took her camera out and snapped a picture of her little granddaughter. "I need to get back to my daughter."

"It was nice to meet you."

"You too, honey." The lady walked off, and Emily turned back to look at the baby.

"Hi sweetie. Hi. Mommy's here. Yes…and we'll be together very soon. I promise."

_Feedback would be great, as always! Thanks for all of your generous comments so far! _


	5. Going Home

**Chapter 5: Going Home**

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Landon was discharged from the hospital. After several tests, the doctors concluded that nothing was wrong with him, but they were given specific instructions and training for if he were to choke or stop breathing again. Luckily, Michaela was a doctor and would hopefully be able to jump into action if the occasion arose. But in the hospital, she'd been so disoriented and exhausted that medical practice had been the farthest thing from her mind. But, she was mentally preparing herself, while at the same time praying that this wouldn't happen again.

Sully had been very nervous ever since Michaela had called him and told him the news of what had happened. But it had been over a day since the choking spell, and he seemed to be doing alright. Now, Michaela was being wheeled out to the front, where Sully had the car waiting. He hopped out and moved over to the chair. Michaela was holding Landon's car seat in her lap, and he was secured safely inside.

"Ready to go home, buddy?" Sully asked his sleeping son. He carried the car seat to the car and secured it in the base, getting the seat belts hooked into the proper areas. He was no stranger to loading and unloading babies in the car, so the process went quite smoothly. He shut the door, making sure it had shut firmly enough. Despite his numerous first trips home from the hospital, he felt he could never be too careful. Driving with a newborn was often very nerve-wracking.

He headed back over to his wife and he helped her up. She was feeling much better already, though her body was still sore and would be for a few more weeks. He helped her into the car, and he thanked the nurse, who helped him load flowers and balloons and other gifts various visitors had brought by into the trunk and backseat of the car.

Finally, they were on their way home. Sully drove a little slower than usual, and Michaela relaxed in the seat, grateful about going home but worried about Landon, hoping he wouldn't have another choking spell.

"The girls?"

"Grace and Robert E. are gonna be waitin' for us with the girls when we get back."

"Good," Michaela said with a smile. Their friends had offered to take the girls last night, so Becky could have some rest. "It'll be nice to have him home. I'm just worried…what if it happens again, Sully?"

"I don't think it's gonna happen again," he said slowly, "but if it does, you're a good doctor, Michaela. But we both know how to help him, and we know how to get him help if we can't…"

"Sully, what if we don't hear him…"

"We will," he whispered. "If we gotta take turns stayin' up with him for the first few nights, we will. Don't worry, Michaela." She could tell by the tone of his voice, though, that he was worried too. She was thankful for how brave he was, because she had had so many emotions running through her still hormonal mind the past few days that she knew that as soon as she got home and sat down on the couch, she'd be ready to fall asleep.

* * *

Grace and Robert E. had let themselves inside so the girls could play. When Michaela and Sully arrived, the girls all ran to the front window to see their daddy carry in the baby's car seat.

"Baby brother's here!" little Lizzie clapped.

"That's right!" Robert E. said with a grin.

"Can I have a brother?" Anthony asked, looking up at his parents. Grace laughed.

"You don't want much, do you?"

"No! Just a brother." Robert E. picked up his son and tickled him. Anthony laughed, and both Grace and Robert E. were happy to get his mind off of the subject for now.

The front door opened, and the girls all crowded around excitedly.

"Whoa!" Sully said happily, "now that's what I call a 'welcome home!'"

"Daddy! Mommy!" Laura exclaimed, holding her arms up, wanting picked up. Michaela tried to bend down to pick her up, but she was so sore that she couldn't do it. She moved over to the couch, and Laura walked over to her uncertainly.

"It's alright. Come here, sweetheart." Laura crawled up onto the couch and gently sat down in her mother's lap, resting her head against her chest.

"Somebody's been missin' their mommy," Grace said softly. "She cried for ya last night." Michaela swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's alright, Laura. Mommy's here now." Michaela held her little girl close, and Katie and Elizabeth both got up onto the couch to sit on either side of their mother. Sully put the car seat down onto the floor and gently lifted Landon out, holding him close. The little baby's head lolled forward just slightly and Sully held him against his chest as he carried him over to the bassinet. He put him down inside, and the little boy continued to sleep soundly. With a smile, Sully gently stroked the soft brown hair on top of his head and then moved over to sit with all of his favorite girls on the couch.

"Thanks for watching them," Michaela said with a smile.

"We had such a good time, didn't we girls?" Grace asked.

"Yeah!" Katie said with a nod. "We helped bake pies. Well, I helped bake pies. Lizzie and Laura just tried to eat the dough." Sully chuckled, and he pulled Lizzie into his lap. He tickled her, and she giggled.

"Did not," she pouted between giggles.

"Did so," Katie laughed, as she rested her head on her mother's arm.

"We'll be goin'," Robert E. said with a nod. "Congratulations, again. He's a good lookin' boy."

"Thanks," Sully said. "Now Anthony's got another boy around to play with. Well, won't be much longer, anyway."

"Yeah," Grace laughed, "maybe that'll take his mind off of another b-a-b-y b-r-o-t-h-e-r."

"I know what that spells," Anthony said, looking up at his mom. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, exasperated.

"Well, we'd better get back to the café," Grace pointed out. "We'll see you around, alright?"

"Thanks again, for everything," Michaela said softly, rocking little Laura back and forth in her arms.

* * *

"Yes. Yes, he's fine, Mom," Michaela said into the phone, as she lay on her side in the bed. Landon lay next to her, nursing sleepily at her breast. "He seems to be doing fine. We haven't had anymore scares."

"Good," Elizabeth said with a yawn on the other line.

"How are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. I've been packing. It's amazing how much junk you can acquire over the years. Do you realize I have your Bon Jovi poster from when you were fifteen?" Michaela laughed.

"Hey, that's not junk!"

"Well it is now. Lipstick smears all over his face." Elizabeth laughed. "Don't worry, I saved it for you."

"Thanks," Michaela laughed.

"I should have known you'd marry a man like Sully. After all, you always had a thing for men with long hair." Michaela giggled, trying not to be too loud because Landon was dozing off.

"Did you and Dad find a place yet?"

"Yes! Oh, I meant to tell you!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily. "There's one just in town. It's near that little grocery store. I think the owner has a thing for me." Michaela laughed at her mother's choice of words. She sounded like a fifteen year old herself!

"Mom!" she laughed. "Who? Loren?"

"What? He's quite handsome…"

"Mom!"

"Oh, I love your father, Michaela. That doesn't mean I can't appreciate it when a nice man winks my way." Michaela shook her head.

"Well, you better not let Dad catch you saying that."

"Oh, I say it to him all the time. It keeps the spice in our relationship."

"Ok, Mom, that's great, but can we not talk about that anymore?" Elizabeth laughed light-heartedly on the other line. She was grateful to have such a close relationship with her daughter after some very strenuous teenage years in which Michaela and she clashed quite bitterly.

"Oh alright. Oh, your father's coming in the door. We need to keep packing if we want to get back out there by the end of the week."

"Alright. Give Dad my love."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you," she replied. Michaela hung up, and just then, Landon pulled away from her breast, and he yawned, his little legs and arms stiffening for a moment as he stretched. Michaela buttoned up her blouse, and she picked him up, holding him against her chest. His little head rested against her chest. His face tilted up toward her neck, and she smiled, as he slept so soundly there.

She slowly got up and carried the baby downstairs with her. Sully and the girls were watching television.

"He's sleeping," she whispered. "I'm just going to go sit out on the patio with him." She picked up a blanket and draped it over the sleeping boy. It was a nice 75 degrees outside, and the patio had great shade from the sun. So, Michaela carried the little boy outside and sat down in one of the patio chaise lounges, and she stretched out, the baby sleeping on her chest. The warmth outside felt good. She yawned, feeling as if she could fall asleep at any minute.

She felt Sully's warm hand on her shoulder, and she smiled, looking up, as he sat down in the chair next to hers. The girls were laughing inside as they watched TV. Anytime they sat out on the patio, they kept the patio door open to keep an eye on the girls.

"He eat ok?"

"Yes," she replied. "He does this sweet little thing when he's finished. He pulls away, yawns, and he stretches." She giggled, as Landon hiccupped. Sully grinned, and he reached for his son. Michaela tenderly passed him over to his daddy, and she stretched out in the chair.

"I can't believe ya have him out here," Sully said with a grin, as he leaned back in the other seat, his son resting against his chest. "Remember when we brought Katie home? We were so nervous we tried not to take her outside much at all 'til she was a month old." Michaela nodded, laughing.

"Sometimes fresh air is good," she said with a nod. "I thought I was nervous about bringing Landon home. I'll never forget…" She laughed mid sentence.

"What?" Sully wondered, his wife's infectious smile making him smile ear to ear.

"I was thinking about the ride home from the hospital with Katie."

"Oh God," Sully laughed. "Yeah, I think that's one she'll be hearin' every birthday for the rest of her life."

* * *

"_Sully. Slow down," Michaela said quietly, resting her tired head in her hands. She closed her eyes, her head pounding. _

"_I'm goin' twenty five in a forty," he said, a bit on edge. The baby was sleeping in her car seat, and they'd been on the road a good twenty minutes, even though the drive to the hospital was barely ten minutes from their house. Still, they wanted to be safe._

"_I know, but Sully, that car's really close behind us!"_

"_Because we're goin' so slow," he muttered._

"_What? Oh, so you want to speed up and risk…"_

"_No!" he exclaimed. "I'm just sayin'…they can go around if they're that mad about it." Michaela glanced into the back seat._

"_Do you think she's too warm?"_

"_I can turn the air on."_

"_Well, I don't want her to get too cold." Michaela chewed her bottom lip. "Maybe we should pull over and check her."_

"_Michaela, I can't pull over anywhere here…look, I'll find a parking lot, and we'll…"_

"_Sully look out!" Michaela exclaimed, as a car passed, the driver angry. He cut in front of Sully sharply, and Sully hit the breaks. "Oh God! Katie?!"_

"_Michaela, she's ok. She'd cry if she wasn't…"_

"_I know but…maybe she's…"_

"_Michaela, hold on," Sully said, his own nerves and frustrations building up. Michaela sighed and stared at her husband. _

"_Are you sure you put the car seat in right?"_

"_I'm sure," he said with a nod._

"_Really? I mean, we were having trouble when we were practicing…"_

"_I got it, Michaela. It's not jigglin' is it?"_

"_No," she said, still concerned. _

"_Then it's fine." His voice was firm._

"_You don't have to get angry," she said, staring forward at the road._

"_I ain't," he replied. "I just want to get us all home safe and never drive again!" He gripped the steering wheel. "I mean, how do they expect us to get home…I mean, this isn't easy! Drivin' with a baby." Michaela placed her hand on her husband's leg. _

_In the back seat, Katie began to cry. Michaela jumped, startled. _

"_Sully, pull over."_

"_Just a minute. There's a parking lot…right up there."_

"_There are two stoplights before then…just…"_

"_Michaela, I can't stop in the middle of the road!" he exclaimed, as Katie continued to scream. Michaela sighed heavily, and she reached into the diaper bag, finding the baby's pacifier. She tried coaxing the baby into sucking on it, but she would have none of it._

_The baby continued to cry, and finally, Sully pulled into a parking lot, stopping slowly and securely. By the time the car was completely stopped, Michaela was halfway out the car door and rushing into the back seat. It was then that they saw the cause of all the fuss. Katie's diaper hadn't been put on as well as they'd thought, and its contents had spilled out into the car seat. Michaela groaned, picking up her poor, soiled baby._

"_Oh sweetheart!" she exclaimed. "Sully…" He made a face at the stench, but he grabbed the diaper bag. Michaela placed the changing pad on the backseat and lay the baby down. "I need the wipes…" Sully pulled out nearly half the box trying to get them separated. "Not that many!" She sighed and took them anyway, cleaning the baby up, the sticky substance not cleaning as easily as she had hoped. "Is there another outfit in the bag?"_

"_I didn't think we'd have to pack that much just for the ride home," Sully pointed out. Sighing Michaela tossed the baby's dirty clothes into a sack. "It's warm….you think she can just ride in her diaper 'til we get home?"_

"_Sully, it's everywhere! It's all over the car seat." _

"_Can ya hold her? It's just two more minutes…"_

"_I can't do that! Sully, it's not safe!" she exclaimed. Sully ran his fingers through his hair._

"_Alright, well what do you wanna do then, Michaela? Huh?" Michaela just sat there holding her half-naked, crying baby in her arms. She looked at her husband and burst into tears._

"_I don't know! I didn't think it was going to be like this!"_

* * *

Michaela and Sully were practically in fits of tears of laughter remembering that horrible afternoon. They were so used to accidents like that now that something like that wouldn't even make them flinch. But for first time parents, it had been quite an ordeal, but an educational one.

"I didn't think we were ever going to get home," Michaela laughed. " You were driving so slowly."

"Hey, you told me to slow down even more. That wasn't my fault." Sully grinned. Michaela reached out and took his hand, and he gave it a squeeze.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," she admitted, looking up at the blue sky. "I never believed we could have it all. I feel like we do…"

"Me too," he replied, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Mommy! Mommy!" one of the girls called out from inside the house. Michaela started to get up, her body rebelling against her. She groaned, placing her hand over her tummy.

"Here, you rest. I'll go." He smiled, getting up and placing Landon in her arms again. He kissed her softly before heading into the house to check on the girls.

_Thanks so far for all of the feedback! Please keep it coming. Let me know what you think!_


	6. Sleep

**Chapter 6: Sleep**

A couple of afternoons later, the girls were running around, playing in the back yard, while Michaela finished feeding and changing Landon in the living room. Sully was supervising the girls' play, and Michaela, absolutely exhausted, looked ready for a nap.

Sully stepped into the house, seeing his wife sitting on the edge of the couch, rocking Landon. The phone had rung a few minutes earlier, so he came in to see who'd called.

"That was Mom," she said with a yawn. "She said the plane will be in tomorrow morning at ten, and they're going to first look at the house and then meet us at Grace's for lunch."

"Ok," Sully said with a nod. "Want me to take him?"

"Mmm, actually, I think I'm going to put him down for a little nap." She nodded, and Michaela gently placed the baby in his bassinet which was, for the moment, sitting by the couch.

"You look like you could use some rest too," Sully commented.

"What? You think I look tired?" Sully laughed.

"Uh, actually yeah. But ya look beautiful anyway." He kissed her softly. "I know we need diapers. We're outta milk, too. Why don't I take the girls into town, we'll pick up dinner, and you and Landon can rest?" The exhaustion in her face was quite apparent.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. What sounds good?"

"Anything we don't have to cook," she laughed.

"Alright, I'll order the usual from Grace's." He kissed her again and gave her a hug. Michaela lay down on the couch, yawning and closing her eyes for a moment. Sully pulled the throw off of the back of the couch and draped it over his wife.

"I shouldn't sleep," she whispered.

"We know all too well that in the first few months, the mama should sleep when the baby sleeps, 'specially since you're nursin' him. We won't be gone long."

"Alright," Michaela said with a nod. Sully went out to round up the girls, and by the time he had them ready to go, Michaela was sleeping soundly on the couch. He shut the patio door firmly to keep out the draft. A grunt came from the bassinet. Sully turned quickly and headed over to check on the little one. He leaned over the bassinet to observe his son. Landon was stretched out, one hand resting on his rosy cheek. Sully leaned down, kissing his little boy softly.

"Daddy'll be home real soon." He whispered to the girls and motioned toward the door. Taking one glance back at his sleeping wife, he smiled, shut the door, and locked it behind him.

At the draft caused by the front door shutting, the patio door opened just a hair's width, letting a cool breeze begin to infiltrate the cozy house. Michaela was already drifting off, her mind on the baby, on the future of their family.

* * *

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Landon ran around in circles in the back yard, a little football in his hands, as Sully playfully tried to get it from him. "My ball!" Katie, Laura, and little Elizabeth all laughed and fell over one another as they joined in. Michaela watched from the patio doors, observing her family, wanting to join in on the fun, but dinner was on the stove, and she couldn't let it burn anymore than it was probably already destined to._

"_I see Mommy. Go get Mommy," Sully laughed, pointing toward the patio. _

"_No! No, Mommy's cooking!" Michaela protested, as all four children rushed toward her, giggling and ready to get her involved in their game._

"_I'll take over. I'm tired," Sully laughed. "Thirty years old and already outplayed by toddlers." Michaela grinned and blew him a kiss as they passed by one another. She tossed her apron off and scooped Landon up in her arms, causing him to squeal, as Katie, Laura, and Elizabeth all ran around her, laughing and carrying on. Michaela didn't even know the game they were playing, but it warmed her heart. She knew the kids would begin to grow up and grow apart in many ways, but now, they were all so close, and she hoped they would remain bonded closely for the rest of their lives, despite what differences they might come to have._

_Michaela collapsed on the ground in a pile with her kids, and they all climbed over her, trying to tickle her as she tickled them in their beds before tucking them in. Laughing and playing, she couldn't think of any better way to spend her afternoon._

* * *

She'd watched from the inside, entire body quivering with anxiety and jealousy as she saw him playing with those girls and then going in and kissing all over his wife. But, she shook it off, knowing she'd never have to see that again. Not anymore. As soon as she'd seen him disappear out the door with the girls, she had prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"She swallowed hard, and she managed to get her foot wedged firmly enough between the fence slats that she was able to haul herself over, which was no easy feat. But, she landed in the grass, peering into the house, looking for any sign of movement. There was nothing, but she knew Michaela and the baby were inside somewhere. She'd seen her put him down and then move away. He was in that bassinet, that she knew for sure. She just had to make sure the doctor was asleep as well.

Creeping up onto the patio, she peered in, seeing Michaela lying on the couch, eyes closed, chest moving slowly as she slumbered deeply. She swallowed hard, her throat dry, and her fingers shook as she reached for the handle of the patio door. She closed her eyes, her heart beating so loudly she thought it might give her away.

She entered the home, leaving her shoes outside in order to mask her footsteps. She peered over at Michaela, who was lying so still, obviously exhausted from the birth process and the sleepless nights. Well, those nights wouldn't be her concern anymore, Emily decided. She glimpsed down into the bassinet, where the baby lay stretched out and looking so happy as he slept. She found a blanket stored underneath the bassinet, and she used it to gently wrap the baby in, as she prepared him for their departure.

All the while, she kept her eyes on Michaela, hoping not to wake her. She remembered having Caleb and how much easier it had been with Warren there to get up in the middle of the night, because sometimes she was just so tired that getting up was physically draining, and sleeping had too strong of a hold.

Landon didn't make a sound as he was lifted from his bassinet, and he lay limply in Emily's arms, only squirming just a little. She chewed on her bottom lip slowly, taking in the little creature, rocking him slowly. It was amazing how much different he felt to hold than Caleb.

She looked back over at Michaela, who seemed to be dreaming about something happy.

"It's my turn to have those dreams now," she whispered, holding the baby close to her chest. She turned and went back out to the patio, slipping into her shoes. Then, she came back in, silently slid the door shut, and exited out the front door, being as silent as she could, unable to wake the exhausted new mother from her sleep.

She had parked down the road, so it took her a few minutes to get back to the car, but when she did, she secured the baby in his car seat and drove off. She'd already decided it would be too risky to get on a plane right now, so she was taking the rental car, already having had an agreement to return it to the same dealer when she arrived back in New York.

"We've got our boy," Sully said, nearly frightening her.

"There you are," she said quietly. "I saw you with the girls."

"What?"

"You were taking them to town with you. Where are they? That was the perfect opportunity to bring them along…"

"Be patient, Emily. We'll get 'em. Right now, Caleb's all that matters." Tears sprung to Emily's eyes, and she nodded.

"You're right. He is all that matters." Sniffling, she picked up her cell phone, and she dialed her mother's number. Joan answered on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Emily! How are you?"

"Wonderful. I've…I've just picked up the baby."

"Oh how exciting! I can't wait to meet my new little grandson! Did you meet with the birth mother?"

"No…no, she was sleeping when I got there. Everyone felt it best if we didn't have contact after the birth, so I took him, and now we're on our way."

"Oh, well, will you be home tomorrow?"

"Um, actually…I'm driving back."

"Driving? With a baby?"

"Well, I'd like a little time alone with him, you know? Before everyone starts coming over and wanting to see him."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that makes sense," Joan sighed. "But I can't wait to meet him! I just picked out the cutest little outfit for Sunday services."

"I can't wait to see it," Emily beamed. "We'll be home in a few days."

"Remember to pull over and rest if you get too tired."

"I will. Don't worry, Mom. Caleb and I are safe."

"Caleb?" her mother asked, alarm in her voice. "Emily, do you really think it's right to name him…"

"He's named after his big brother…his guardian angel."

"Emily, why don't you name him…"

"It's…it's already done, ok? His name is Caleb, and if you're not comfortable with…"

"No, no. Emily, I'm just worried about you. I hope you don't think he's replacing Caleb."

"Nobody could ever replace Caleb. I realize this child is not Caleb. But I love him, Mom. He's my little boy, and I want to pay tribute to a little boy that I couldn't raise, because God took him away from me."

"Oh Emily," Joan said with a sad sigh. "I didn't meant to upset you. I…I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, Mom. The minute you hold him in your arms, you'll realize how great this is going to be. He's going to be so loved. He…he already is."

"Well," Joan said, trying to ease the tension, "can you send me a picture of my new little grandson?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to let you go and pull over so I can get a good picture.

"Alright. I'll see you soon, Emily."

"Ok," Emily replied. "Bye Mom." She hung up and continued driving for a while until she found a good place to pull over. She got out and opened the back door to the car, finding him sleeping soundly, just as he'd been when she first got him. She snapped a picture with her phone and sent it in a text message to her mother. Then she quickly got back behind the wheel and drove off in search of an on ramp to the interstate.

* * *

"Michaela? Michaela, calm down, I can't understand what you're sayin'," Sully spoke into his cell phone, as he drove down their road, approaching the house. "I'm almost there. Hold on."

"Sully, the baby!" she exclaimed.

"Michaela, did he have another spell?" he asked, fear rising in his throat.

"No! No, Sully…" She was sobbing, as he pulled into the drive. The girls were all sleeping in the backseat, so he rolled down the windows, parked the car, took the keys and rushed into the house. Michaela was in a heap on the floor.

"Oh my God," he breathed, the worst scenarios running through his head. He rushed to her side, crouching down beside her.

"Michaela? Who did this? Who!"

"I don't know," she cried.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No," she breathed, pointing to the bassinet. She covered her face with her hands, and Sully shakily stood, moving across the room to stare into the bassinet.

"Where's the baby?" Michaela only cried harder, and he moved over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Michaela, where's our son?!"

"He's…he's gone! I fell asleep, and he…he was gone when I woke up." She shook her head. "I…I fell asleep." Sully looked at the clock. He hadn't been gone more than twenty minutes. Whoever it was couldn't have gotten too far.

"Michaela, call the police. Call the police. I'm going to go find our son." Sully rushed back out to the car and jumped in, heading off down the road with the girls inside. Michaela stood shakily, moving over to the phone. She dialed 911, her mind numb at this point.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I…I need to report a kidnapping," she sobbed, her mind racing back to how terrified she was. Her son wasn't even a week old yet, and…God, she couldn't even think.

"What's your address?" She gave it to them.

"My husband took our girls out, and I fell asleep. When I woke up, the baby was gone. I…I'm guessing they got in through the patio door. We…we don't lock it in the daytime, because our yard's fenced in. It's protected." She broke down again.

"Ma'am, the police are on their way. Just stay put." Michaela hung up, and she felt her stomach lurch. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Her aching body collapsed against the bathroom wall, and she angrily leaned forward and then violently thrashed back once, taking out her anger, her fear, everything in the bathroom wall. She leaned forward again, her head in her hands. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. No, she'd walk back out there, and she'd see him there. She was still dreaming. This was a nightmare.

She stood, knees wobbly, body aching, head pounding, heart breaking. When she saw the empty bassinet against the wall, she shook her head.

"No," she breathed. "No. Not again. Please, God, not again."

_Please let me know what you think! No tar and feathers, please!_


	7. Red and Blue

**Chapter 7: Red and Blue**

Flashes of red and blue filtered through the pale white curtains in the living room. All three girls, normally bubbly and playful, sat on the couch, somber looks on each of their faces as they watched Daddy comfort Mommy. She looked so small in his arms right now, her head buried on his shoulder, his arms wrapped securely around her, rubbing her back as they answered as many questions as they could for the police. He had gone out looking for his son, but he'd returned without even a clue.

"About what time would the baby have gone missing?"

"I was gone…just a half hour, so between 3:10 and 3:40, I'd say," Sully said quietly. "He ain't even a week old yet. Michaela's been so tired, and…" He was at a loss for words. He swallowed hard. "I never should've left. I shoulda waited 'til later…"

"This isn't your fault," she said between gasps of breath. She sniffled, wiping her nose. "I should've been awake." He shook his head.

"No," he whispered. "This…"

"Is there anybody who would've wanted to take your baby?" the officer asked.

"No," Michaela whispered. "I couldn't imagine who. I…I don't know. There's nobody around here who would do such a thing." Her mind wandered back to her own kidnapping, and she realized, not everybody was inherently good.

"I know this is difficult, Ma'am, but we have to consider all of the possibilities." The officer motioned for Sully to help his wife over to the couch so she could sit. They both sat together, and the officer crouched down to the floor and looked at the three Sully girls.

"Hi little ladies," he said with a charming smile. "I'm Officer Simmons. Do you think you could go with Officer Hammers while I talk to your mommy and daddy?" The girls looked uncertainly at their dad. He just nodded.

"Why don't you girls, uh, go show the officer your swing set in the back yard." The girls didn't exude any excitement, not that they could be blamed, but they headed out back with the officer.

"Did you recently lose a patient? Perhaps there was still birth, or a young child died?"

"No," Michaela said, shaking her head. "We had an emergency delivery in the office one afternoon, but it was because the mother went into a quick labor, and the baby came before the paramedics could arrive. The baby survived though. I haven't lost an infant in a delivery in two years." She wiped her eyes. "I don't see that many deliveries, working at the clinic."

"Okay. I appreciate your cooperation, Ma'am." He glanced at Sully and then back at Michaela. "Are you on any kind of post-partum medication?"

"What?" Michaela asked. "No!"

"You weren't diagnosed with postpartum depression?"

"No," Michaela said flatly. "I was quite happy until someone broke into my house while I was sleeping and took my baby!"

"Look," Sully said softly, "can we just move on?"

"We gotta cover everything, and…"

"The more time we spend on this, the more time they have to get away!" He remembered arguing like this a few years back when it was his wife taken captive.

"Okay," the officer said quietly, scratching a few words down on his note pad. "Do either of you have any enemies?"

"No," Sully said with a shake of his head. "The two men that took my wife are in prison, and ain't ever getting out." Michaela glanced at Sully.

"Nobody who would wanna do your family harm?"

"No," Sully said slowly.

"Has anyone expressed any jealousy about your new baby? Perhaps someone who can't have children of their own?"

"No," Michaela said with a shake of her head. "Everyone…everyone seemed so happy for us." Tears started flooding up again.

"Has anyone in the recent future expressed any kind of…of jealousy of any nature?" Something about the tone of his voice sparked the wheels in Michaela's head to start turning. She glanced at her husband, eyes widening now.

"Sully," she whispered. When his eyes met hers, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Emily," he said.

"Who?" the officer asked.

"Emily McCallister. She…she was my boss less than a year ago at the construction company. She…she tried to seduce me, and she started trying to break me and my wife apart." He pulled Michaela close to him, knowing how she hated to think about it. "She even went so far as to call the cops, sayin' Michaela wasn't fit to be a mother."

"You think it could be her?" He continued to write things down.

"She moved back to New York last we knew," he said, "but she went on and on about how she had a baby that died, and a husband that died. I…I think it could be her." He squeezed Michaela's shoulder.

"Sully, if she has our baby…who knows what she might do."

"Ma'am," the officer said gently, "the best thing to do right now is to think positively. In many cases when a baby is taken, there's a good chance there is an emotional connection behind it. It's very possible that the child was taken as a replacement for.."

"I don't care," Michaela said bitterly. "Don't you understand? My son's missing, and if that woman has him, he's not safe. She's very unstable. Her own uncle had to dismiss her from her job, because of her mental state. Please, please just call him. He was my husband's boss for a while. Please, find him. And find out where you can find her. If you do that, you'll find my son." Michaela placed her head in her hands, covering her face. She leaned forward, and Sully gently massaged her back as he related the contact details to the officer.

"Hold on, Mr. and Mrs. Sully. I'm going to make a few calls, and I'll see if there's any way we can put out a warrant for her arrest." Sully nodded.

"Thank you," he said quietly, "just please, help us get our son back."

* * *

"Josef, no!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as soon as he'd gotten off the phone with a distraught Sully. "This isn't happening! First our daughter, and now our grandson? We have to do something about this!"

"Elizabeth, be rational! What can we do?" he asked. "We have no idea who took Landon. We have no trail to follow."

"But he's so little! What if the bastard that took our grandchild is hurting him? Huh? What then? What if he…"

"Don't think like that, Elizabeth. Landon's strong like both of his parents." Elizabeth shook her head, beginning to cry.

"That's just it, Josef! He's not! He gave them that scare at the hospital. What if something happens again? What if whoever has him doesn't know how to help him? He could die Josef!"

"Hey, let's not think that way," he said, his voice shaking, showing his fright.

"I feel so helpless," she whispered. "I just want to hold Michaela and tell her everything's going to be alright. But I can't…"

"You can do that all tomorrow, love. I promise," he whispered. "She's going to need her mother more than ever to help her through this."

"He has to be ok. He has to be."

"He will be," Josef assured his wife. "I know he will be."

* * *

"Yes…yes, this is she," Joan said, after she'd answered to someone asking if she was the lady of the house.

"Mother of Emily McCallister?"

"Yes. What is this about?" She was still staring at the photo her daughter had sent her. It was a bit blurry, but she could tell he was a handsome little boy with dark brown hair.

"This is Officer Justin Simmons from the Colorado Springs Police Department."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Is something the matter?"

"May I speak to Emily?"

"Um, she's not…not here." There was a pause on the other line.

"Ma'am, do you know where your daughter is?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, she's on her way home from a…a trip."

"A trip?"

"Yes." Joan swallowed hard, feeling a strong surge of protectiveness. Her daughter had been through enough in the past couple of years. She'd just adopted a beautiful little baby. The last thing she needed was to be in some kind of trouble like this.

"Do you know when she'll be home?"

"No. No, I don't." And she hung up. On the other end, the officer knew they didn't have quite enough to take out a warrant yet, but they could at least take the next step. So, he headed out into the living room and delivered the news of what he'd heard to the frightened parents.

"She's on a trip? That's enough, isn't it?" Michaela asked. "It has to be! I mean, she…"

"Mrs. Sully, I'm going to continue to try to talk to the mother. I don't know how much information I can get out of her, but I'm going to set up a press conference downtown this evening, where you can make your plea to the kidnapper." Her head was spinning. How could this be happening? They'd been so happy. Just like before, when it had happened to her. Perhaps happiness was only a sign that despair was just around the corner.

"You need to find our son," she said, her voice quivering but her eyes full of deliberation. "I need my little boy, Officer Simmons. He could have a choking spell, and she wouldn't know how to take care of it. I need to see my son!"

"How might she have known about the baby?" he asked, continuing to write things down.

"No idea. Computer files? Maybe she got into the hospital records?" Sully asked.

"It's possible," Michaela said sadly, holding her head in her hands. "Anything is possible these days, it seems."

"Well, it's a long shot, but I'll also call hospital security and see if we can get a hold of the tapes from the duration of your hospital stay. See if anybody suspicious came through the labor and delivery floor."

"Thanks," Sully said quietly.

"I'm gonna go set up that press conference, and I'll keep trying to contact Miss McCallister's mother again." He walked off, and Michaela collapsed against the couch, placing her hands over her face.

"This is a nightmare, Sully. This can't be happening."

"Hey, c'mere."

"No. You…you must be angry with me. You must hate me. Our son was stolen out of our home, while I was right here. Just feet away, Sully. Right here! How could I have slept through that?"

"Hey! Hey," he said quickly, taking her hand. "I could never hate you. If anything, I blame myself for not lockin' that door."

"Sully, we never lock that door. For a while after the kidnapping, sure, but we have a fence, and it's always so safe, here Sully. So safe."

"I shouldn't have left. I shoulda been here helpin' you."

"You _were_ helping me by taking the girls to town. Sully, this is not your fault, and I'm not going to let you blame yourself for…"

"And it ain't your fault. You didn't make the choice for someone to come in here and take him. Michaela, if you'd been awake, they might've hurt you."

"I don't care. I might still have my baby…" She turned away. "I can't lose him, Sully. He just got here, and now…"

"We're gonna get him back. I swear to ya, Michaela. We'll get him back no matter what it takes."

* * *

It was growing dark out, and Emily was yawning. She was afraid of driving too much longer like this, so as soon as she found an exit ramp, she took and drove around until she found a little motel. It wasn't much, but it would work for one night.

"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, Caleb. Let's get a room and get some sleep. What do you say?" The baby grunted, squinting his eyes, trying to figure out who the strange lady was that was talking to him. Of course, at his young, fragile age, most faces were strange to him, not much more than blurs of shapes.

She carried him in, still strapped in his little seat, and she rented a room, pulling cash out of her purse.

"Name?" the bored clerk asked, as he slurped up a bowl of stale Ramen noodles and watched an old comedy on TV Land.

"Em…um, Mary Jones." The clerk scribbled her name down, took the money, passed her a key over the counter and went back to his stale noodles and old comedy. "Thanks." She turned and left the office, carrying the key in one hand, the carrier in the other, and the diaper bag over her shoulder.

As soon as they got into the hotel room, Landon began to cry. This was certainly going to be a long night. But, she thought, lifting him out of the car seat and cradling him in her arms, it would all be worth it in the end, just to see her son grow up just as he should have the first time around.

* * *

Joan sat on her couch with the phone off the hook. Ever since she'd hung up on the officer, she'd been constantly getting phone calls. After five minutes, she grew tired of it and took the phone off the hook. Nobody was going to tell her that her daughter was in trouble with the law. She hadn't given them the chance to even tell her what it was. But Emily was a good person. She'd never hurt anybody. Certainly, she'd gone through a break down just under a year ago, but she'd come so far. At least that was what appeared to be the case. Joan never was informed of many of the details, just that she'd created a situation with a married man, and she'd been fired by her own uncle because of it.

With a sigh, she looked at the photo on her phone again. Her gorgeous new grandson was just days away from being in her arms. She missed holding Caleb so much, and she couldn't wait to hold this new little one. Of course, she'd found it startling that her daughter wanted to name him Caleb, but perhaps it was a way of closing a door on a painful, haunting past.

She pulled a dusty photo album off of her coffee table. She hadn't dared to touch it in a long time, but there were times in her life where reflecting on the past gave her a good sense about where the future was going, and right now was one of those times. So, she opened up the pages, taking a look at the pictures inside.

The first picture was that of Emily holding a newborn Caleb in her arms on the day of his birth. He was perfect. Soft, rosy cheeks, pale brown hair, and eyes so blue they matched the color of the ocean at the exact spot where water touched sky in the horizon.

Joan traced her fingers over the glossy photograph, and she smiled, seeing how happy Emily and Warren had looked.

God, it had been a perfect marriage for a long while. Sure, they'd had their troubles, as all married couples do, but the moment Caleb entered the world, everything had changed for the better. Emily became so completely involved in being a good mother and wife, and Warren doted on her, wanting to make sure his wife and son were well cared for, which they were.

She flipped through the pages, seeing the few but memorable photographic moments that little Caleb had had. He had had a smile wider than any baby's she'd ever seen. When he smiled, his cheeks would turn bright pink, and his eyes filled with joy and complete love for whoever was making him laugh. He was such a loving child who wanted nothing more than to be held and rocked and kissed and hugged.

She looked up at the sound of a news bulletin. Blaring through the television speakers, came the voice of a reporter.

"Earlier today, a quiet home in rural Colorado Springs was turned into a crime scene after a mother's worst nightmare became reality. Newborn Landon Sully was taken from his bassinet less than two days after coming home from the hospital, while his exhausted mother slept on the couch. Michaela and Byron Sully, also parents to three young girls, have gathered at the police station to make a plea to the kidnapper to return their son safely to their family."

The words tugged at Joan's heartstrings, and she placed the album down on the coffee table. Shaking her head sadly, she stared at the television screen. Nobody deserved to lose a child like this. Nobody deserved to lose a child, period.

The camera panned in on the faces of two distraught parents, as they sat numbly behind a table, microphones in front of them. Michaela was the first to open her mouth, though she had no idea of what to say. Sully, having been through this once before when Michaela was taken, squeezed her hand, letting her know he would start.

"My son, Landon Sully, was taken from my house today, while my wife was sleepin' on the couch. We've got three beautiful, healthy little girls, and we were so proud to bring home our boy from the hospital. We couldn't wait to show him to his sisters. We couldn't wait to watch him grow and play and do everything that little boys do. We've been up and down for hours on end with him. We've watched the sun set and the sun rise just rocking him and trying to get him to sleep. He's a typical baby, but he's a good baby. And somebody took him from our house. Somebody climbed the fence and took our son from his bassinet. His world is no longer safe. All that we ask is that the person who took him please return him. Before he was released from the hospital, he had a bad chokin' spell, and it could happen again. He could stop breathin', and he could die, and it's important that this person knows that, because if it should happen, medical attention should be found right away." He looked at his wife.

"No mother ever wants to wake up to find her baby's gone. Most mothers dream about this but wake up to reality moments later to find their baby safe and snug in his bed. I fell asleep. I was exhausted, but I do not excuse myself for not waking up for my son. I just…I just want him home, and I want him safe. Please. Please, if you have him, think about what it would feel like to have a child of yours taken from your life so quickly that…that you never even got the chance to study the little freckles on his toes or the…the way his nose crinkles when he…when he starts to get fussy. What if you went to sleep, expecting to be woken by his cries, but instead, you were woken to the silence every parent fears?" Tears soaked her cheeks, and Sully squeezed her hand firmly, letting her know he was there for her. "I'm begging you. Please bring him home where he belongs…please bring him home to us."

"How awful," Joan whispered, watching the parents begging the kidnapper to bring their son home. She couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a child like that, but she did know what it was like to lose a grandchild. Losing them to kidnapping and losing them to death were two different things, but the emotions were similar. Wondering what happened, why you couldn't prevent it or fix it, wondering how there was ever going to be any light at the end of this miserable, lonely tunnel.

Then, the mother held up a nursery photo from the hospital of her newborn son, and that was when Joan covered her mouth at the shock. The child looked so much like the one in the photo her daughter sent her. Quickly, she pulled out her cell phone again, and she looked at the picture she'd saved as the wallpaper on her screen. She gasped in surprise, noticing the same little nose, the same dark, wispy hair, and the same mouth. Sure, lots of newborns looked a lot alike, but this was so similar.

"It can't be," she gasped, flicking the television off quickly. She sat there in the silence for a moment trying to figure out what she was supposed to do, and then she began to dial.

_Thanks to everyone who's read so far! I appreciate the encouragement and the feedback! Please continue to let me know what you think! _


	8. Scott City

**Chapter 8: Scott City**

"Hello?"

"Emily?"

"Mom? What's…what's going on?"

"Where are you?"

"I stopped at a hotel for the night," she said slowly. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. Umm…where are you?"

"Mmm, a couple hours into Kansas. I think it's called Scott City."

"Oh," Joan said slowly, getting a bit nervous. "You…you never told me where the adoption agency is."

"I didn't?"

"No. You just said the baby was out of state, and…"

"Oh," Emily said quietly. "But if you're just a couple hours into Kansas…I'd say you're coming from…Colorado?"

"Well…um, yeah," Emily said. "Denver."

"Denver?"

"Uh-huh. Look, Mom, it's been a long day. The baby's finally sleeping. Can I call you in the morning?"

"Sure. Sure. Um, what hotel are you staying at?"

"Oh, Mom, I have to go. I think he's waking up again." The line went dead, and Joan just stared at the receiver, her heart thudding in her chest. Part of her told her to dial the number of the police station in Colorado Springs. The other told her to trust her daughter, and she decided to go that route. Just because that child went missing the same day as Emily was to pick up her son, didn't mean a thing. It was purely coincidental.

With a sigh, she placed the phone down on the coffee table, leaving it off the hook, and retreated to her bedroom.

* * *

They entered the empty house, both numb and confused. Luckily, the children were being taken care of by Grace and Robert E. now. Michaela had wanted her girls, but Sully had convinced her to let them stay over at Grace's. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Josef and Elizabeth would be arriving, and Michaela and Sully were going to go straight to the airport to book their plane tickets to New York City.

"Sully, I don't know if I can do this. I can't be here without my kids. I can't sleep knowing he's out there, wondering if he's alright. Wondering if he's warm enough…if he's hungry…" She was out of tears, but the pain was clearly etched in her face. Sully pulled her close, his heart breaking at the thought of never seeing his son again. But he wanted to be strong for his wife. For all of his family.

"He's ok, Michaela. We gotta believe that."

"This is my fault."

"No."

"Yes it is!" she insisted. "If I'd been awake…"

"Every new mom has slept while her baby slept. Michaela, we can't blame ourselves for somethin' somebody else was gonna do no matter what."

"I could've stopped them. I could have protected him."

"I don't wanna hear ya talk like that. You know it wasn't your fault." She shook her head.

"If it's your fault, I'm as much to blame as you are. We're both his parents. We both coulda done better." Michaela looked away, her lower lip trembling. "That don't matter right now. All that matters is getting him home safe."

"I know," she whispered.

"You got home. He will too."

"But I only got home because I fought, and Laura fought. Landon's helpless. He doesn't know this person. He barely knows us, Sully! He's so young…" They'd had this conversation often throughout the past few hours. Both blaming themselves, not one another, and both needing the other for support. But one thing they knew for certain was that they were not going to give up on their son. They were going to get him home no matter what it took.

"We best get to bed."

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither, but we can stay awake together. We just gotta lay down and rest for a while, so we can go after our boy tomorrow. Ok?" Michaela nodded sadly.

"Ok," she whispered, as they began to ascend the stairs, holding onto one another, both completely drained and ready to drop, but both knowing sleep was out of the question.

They crawled into bed together, not bothering to even change out of their clothes. Sully helped Michaela out of her shoes, as her body was still aching. He kicked his shoes off, and they lay together atop the blankets, holding each other, trying to fight back the urge to get up and hop in the car and go after her themselves.

"We'll get him back. I swear it, Michaela. We'll get him back."

* * *

"We can't go back to New York, sweet heart," Emily said, rocking the baby as she held him, holding a bottle to his lips. The baby suckled at the bottle, and Emily tried her best to coax him to sleep. "I love your grandma, but I think she's on to us."

She turned the television on, keeping the volume down low.

"How's he doin'?" Emily nearly jumped at the voice.

"Sully! Shh, he's going to sleep."

"Sorry," he whispered. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she breathed. "But I think Mom knows…or she suspects something."

"Your mom wouldn't turn you in."

"She wouldn't?"

"'Course not. She's your mom. No matter what happens, a mom always sticks up for her kid."

"You're right," Emily said thoughtfully, "she's always been there for me." She closed her eyes, shaking out thoughts of Caleb and Warren from her mind. She had a new life now. A new family.

"Sometimes I just want to get away…I just want to leave and take him and go where nobody will ever find us."

"Except me," Sully replied with a grin.

"Sully…I want to have another baby…with you."

"We got our whole lives ahead of us, Emily. But…I don't think another baby's gonna be a good idea. I don't even think we're ever gonna get the girls. We cut it close getting him, you know?"

"I know," she said sadly. "I just want a little girl so badly. I want a child of my own."

"You got one," he said sternly. "Be grateful. He's yours now, and nobody's gonna take him from you. Nobody."

"Nobody," she echoed. "Nobody." Alone with her thoughts now, she continued to rock the baby. After she flipped through the channels, she decided there was nothing interesting on, so she turned the TV off and sat in silence, waiting for the baby to sleep so she could sleep too.

* * *

At six-twenty-seven in the morning, the phone broke the silence that Michaela and Sully lay in. Both were awake, but Sully was closest to the phone, so he answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Sully?"

"Yes?

"This is Officer Simmons from the CSPD." Sully sat up in bed, and Michaela sat up next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We've just obtained enough evidence to place a warrant out for Emily McCallister's arrest."

"You what? When?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Mr. Sully, we have video evidence that shows a woman similar to the woman you and your wife described to police. We need you to come down to the station and verify that it is her, and we will issue the warrant and send it right to the media."

"We'll be there in five minutes. Thank you." Sully jumped out of bed, his mind working faster than his body now, as he thought about the fastest way to get to the station.

"What happened? Is it the baby? Did they…"

"They've got her."

"What?" Michaela asked, wide eyed.

"They think they got Emily on camera at the hospital. We gotta go make an I.D. on it, but they're gonna issue a warrant, and they're gonna go after her."

"Oh Sully…if it's really her…"

"If it's her, she's gonna pay for what she did to our family. She's never gonna hurt us again." He took her hand, squeezing it. "Let's go."

"That's her. That's her, Sully," Michaela whispered in pure shock, placing her hand over her mouth. She'd thought it would be her, but seeing her on the tape just brought back so many painful reminders that it was all too much. She felt weak, and Sully held onto her. "That…that woman has our child. God knows what she has planned for him."

"You're sure this is Emily McCallister?"

"Positive."

"Ok, we're going to need a picture to put up on the news," Officer Simmons said with a nod.

"Call her uncle. Show him the tape, and I'm sure he'll be willin' to cooperate." Officer Simmons nodded his head and hurried off. Sully turned to his wife and held her close.

"We're gonna find him, Michaela. At least we know where he's at."

"With _her_? Sully, there's no telling what she might do."

"We just gotta believe she took him because she misses her son."

"Sully, that's no reason to steal someone's child!"

"In her mind, it is, Michaela. We just gotta believe that if she took him, it's because she misses her boy, so she'll take good care of ours." He gently rubbed Michaela's back. "Landon's gonna be just fine." He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes and silently praying to whoever might be listening that his son would be returned safely to their arms.

* * *

Joan lay wide awake, her mind playing tug of war with her emotions. Something was nagging at her, and she knew it was because something bad had gone down, and it was very possible that her daughter was responsible for it.

She rolled over, grabbing her remote from her nightstand. Flipping on the television, she turned to the CNN, where, much to her surprise, a picture of her daughter had flashed up onto the screen.

"A warrant has been issued for the arrest of Emily McCallister, formerly in charge of overseeing Morrison Construction. Video footage has been obtained of her visiting Colorado Springs General Hospital's maternity ward on one of the days Michaela Quinn-Sully and her son Landon were patients at the hospital. The Sully's and Miss McCallister have had tensions in the past regarding Miss McCallister's allegations of an affair with Mr. Sully. These allegations were proven to be false at McCallister's own admissions." Joan sat up, stunned in her bed. Another picture of baby Landon Sully flashed across the screen with audio footage of Michaela and Sully's earlier press conference.

She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head. How could this be happening? She'd thought Emily was doing so much better these days. How could she take someone's child like that? How could she just walk into someone's home and take their child like that?

She knew what the right thing to do was. She knew that she had to tell someone. As much as she wanted to be a grandmother again, it couldn't happen like this. What kind of life could a child have if he had to spend it hiding and not knowing why? No. She knew now that her daughter's mental illness went far deeper than she could have ever imagined, and as much as she knew it would haunt her forever, she had to do the right thing. It would be best for everyone, even Emily. She hated the idea of going against her daughter, but no child deserved to be taken from its parents.

Slowly, she picked up the phone and dialed the number that had shown up on her caller ID late last night. With a shaking hand, he raised the receiver to her ear.

"Colorado Springs Police Department."

"I have information…on…on the kidnapping of the Sully baby."

"May I have your name?"

"I…I prefer to…to stay anonymous."

"Alright, Ma'am. What information do you have?"

"I spoke with Emily McCallister…she's in Scott City, Kansas with the baby."

"Are you certain of her whereabouts?"

"I don't know which hotel, but…that's the information I have."

"Thank you, Ma'am. You might have just helped save a child's life."

* * *

They sat together in the police station, watching the video over and over. She was standing there staring in at their son, and she had this look of pure joy on her face. The more they watched, the angrier they became. There had been no answers, but when one bleary-eyed officer immediately jumped up from his chair, a piece of paper in his hand, everything changed.

"Scott City!"

"What?" another officer asked, as Michaela and Sully stood to walk over and find out what was going on.

"A source just called and said she'd talked to Emily McCallister. Said she was in Scott City at a motel."

"You think it's a false lead?"

"It's the first lead we got," Sully piped in. "We can't take no chances." He looked at Michaela, and without words, they knew what they had to do.

"We gotta go," Sully urged.

"It's about a four hour drive." They all looked at the clock, knowing the chances that she'd still be at the hotel were slim. Still, it was a chance they had to take.

"We'll call Scott City's station, have 'em check out every motel in the area. Mr. and Mrs. Sully, please feel free to ride with one of the officers. I'd rather you not go driving after not sleeping."

"They can ride in my car," Officer Simmons said, grabbing his key and placing his gun on his hip. Michaela and Sully nodded thankfully to the kind man. Turning to one another, they embraced.

"We're gonna get our boy back, Michaela. He's gonna be in our arms in just a few hours. I just know it."

"I hope you're right, Sully. I hope to God you're right."

"Hey Simmons!" called an officer from another desk. Officer Simmons looked up, and Michaela and Sully turned to him. "Got a motel clerk in Scott City claimin' the woman they've been showin' on the news is checked into their hotel."

"Got an address?"

"Right here." He held up a piece of paper.

"Call the Scott City police department," Officer Simmons said with a nod. "We've got her." Michaela felt a rush of relief wash over her, knowing that very soon, her little boy would be back in her arms.

_Thanks for the feedback so far, everyone! Please let me know what you think!_


	9. Rush

**Chapter 9: Rush  
**

"Come on, we've gotta go right now." Emily finished fastening the baby into his car seat, and she jumped into the driver's seat. She could hear sirens in the distance, and she knew that was her cue to get out as fast as she could. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, and she turned on the engine, stepped on the gas and headed out toward the Interstate, praying they wouldn't catch up to her.

The baby began to cry in the backseat, and her heart began to pound even harder.

"Please, stay quiet so Mommy can think," she said, biting her lower lip. "It's ok, Caleb. It's ok."

"Emily, you ain't thinkin' clear. You need to leave the baby with me. Come back for us later."

"What? No! I'm not leaving, Sully! Caleb's staying with me!"

"Do ya wanna risk him getting hurt?"

"No," she said, but they're coming, Sully."

"Pull over and leave him, ok? Leave him with me, and we'll wait for ya to come back after the coast is clear."

"What if I can't find you?"

"We'll come back to the same place. Just…just stop the car, Emily." Her head was pounding, spinning, aching. She didn't know what to do, so she kept driving. Sully was gone now, and she chewed her bottom lip, looking into the rear view mirror. Nobody was following her yet, and she wanted to keep it that way.

The baby continued crying in the back seat, and it wasn't helping matters any.

"Please, Caleb! Be quiet for Mommy!" He began to really wail, and she quickly slammed on the brakes. Getting out of the car, she pulled the car seat out of the back and hurried over to an alley.

"He'll be safe with me," Sully said soothingly.

"You won't leave him? I'm afraid that…"

"I'll stay right here. He's my son. Now go. Go before they find ya." Emily took one last look at the baby before hurrying back to the car and speeding off. Little Landon Sully continued to cry as he lay in his car seat, exposed to the cruel dangers of the world.

* * *

"She was just here," Michaela sobbed. "I know it. She had to have been…" Feeling defeated and frustrated, she clung to her husband, while they stood with Officer Simmons in front of the motel room with the clerk. The Scott City police, along with a few officers from the Colorado Springs police department were hot on the trail of the fleeing kidnapper.

"Simmons," came a voice from inside the hotel room. Officer Hammers had ridden along, and now, it proved that he'd come in very hand. "She's definitely got a baby. Found formula residue on the sink in the bathroom. And check this out." He held up a little bitty sock. "Found this under the bed." Michaela's hand went over her mouth, recognizing one of the tiny socks he'd been wearing when they'd put him down for a nap.

"Landon," she cried. "She's got him, Sully." It was all too real now, and the sight of that little sock sent her falling to her knees. Sully knelt to hold her in his arms, and she took her son's sock, gripping it tightly in her hands.

"She's out of control…she's not going to stop. She's got him, Sully, and if we don't get to him soon, he could…"

"We're in pursuit of a vehicle. Rental sticker on the left side of the back bumper. Car is not slowing for flashing lights." Officer Simmons looked right at the worried parents.

"Wait here. Hammers, come on." Hammers got into the car with him, and they took off, sirens blaring, lights flashing.

"They're gonna get her, Michaela. They're gonna stop her."

"I hope so," she whispered.

"Come inside," the clerk said. "You look like you could use something to drink." He led the two into his office and handed each of them a small paper cup and pointed to the water fountain.

"Thanks," Sully said quietly, filling up Michaela's cup and then his own. Michaela drank hers down, the cold liquid stinging her raw throat. The clerk turned up dusty scanner that rested on the counter. They could hear the police speaking back and forth about the chase. Michaela's hands clasped together so tightly that her knuckles began to whiten. Sully gently rubbed his wife's back, his shaky hand not doing much to comfort her, though.

* * *

"This is Simmons from CSPD. What's your location?"

"At Vine and Down. She's swerving all over the road," another officer said. Michaela closed her eyes, her stomach twisting into knots. How could somebody be so reckless with a child in the car? How could anyone do what Emily had?

"Turn it off," Sully said to the clerk.

"No," Michaela whispered. "I need to know…I have to know they have him…"

"Suspect is turning….she's collided with a telephone pole." Michaela gasped.

"No!" She stood and immediately rushed out the door, the world spinning around her.

"Michaela!" Sully exclaimed. The clerk came out with his keys.

"I'll take you there," he offered. Sully nodded his thanks, and the three piled into the car and sped off toward the location the men had given on the scanner.

* * *

The baby had cried himself to sleep, and he lay in his car seat, shielded from passing cars and from the wind. But when sirens filled the air again, he woke, crying, squirming for someone to hold him, crying for the nurturing arms of his mother.

But a low growl from nearby echoed off of either wall shaping the alley. A pair of glowing eyes blinked, staring straight ahead at the strange little being. A wet, black nose sniffed the air, and slowly, it animal crept out from under the garbage bin, moving closer to the tiny animal, wondering what it was.

Landon's little face was so red, and the wet nose nuzzled it. This was no threat. This was a baby animal of some sort that merely needed attention and love. A whimper from the dog came out, and the baby opened his eyes, blinking and trying to focus on the furry face in front of him. The dog leaned in, licking the baby's face as if to say it was all going to be alright.

* * *

Police cars surrounded the vehicle, as Emily lay unconscious against the steering wheel, blood trickling down her face. As she'd swerved around the corner, she'd lost control of the wheel, and it had gone spinning, its side colliding against a telephone pole. The pole was tilted, but not in any danger of falling onto anything or anyone.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, can you hear me?" Emily was unresponsive, but she was breathing. The officers, guns drawn, approached the vehicle and immediately peered into the backseat. The base of the car seat was there, along with a diaper bag and blanket, but the actual car seat and baby were nowhere to be found. As an ambulance came rushing down the road, the several of the officers searched the car from trunk to front floorboards.

The clerk's car approached the scene, and he'd barely hit the brakes before Michaela was rushing out of the car, Sully right behind her. They got close to the car, but just as they were about to start looking, Officers Simmons and Hammers held them off.

"Whoa, whoa. You two need to stay back."

"My baby's in there!"

"No, he's not in here," one of the searching officers said with a shake of his head. Michaela could clearly see the base of a car seat, and she saw one of Landon's blankets. At that moment, she found renewed strength and broke past the officers, rushing up to the window of the car, grabbing Emily's arm.

"Where is my son? Where's my son?!" she screamed. Officer Simmons hurried over to pull her off.

"She's unconscious, Mrs. Sully!" he exclaimed. "You need to be patient. She's going to be taken to the hospital, checked out, and held in custody. She's not goin' anywhere."

"Where's my son?! What has she done with him?!" She was frantic now. "Landon!"

"Ma'am, we're gonna keep lookin' for him."

"What if…what if she dumped him somewhere?" Michaela asked, turning to her husband. Sully could only stare at the unconscious form of Emily McCallister, anger and disdain boiling in his veins.

The paramedics pulled a stretcher from the back of the ambulance and worked to free her from her seat belt. They loaded her up onto the stretcher, and it was then that her eyes fluttered open. She immediately saw the fuzzy form of Sully standing nearby.

"Sully," she breathed. "The baby."

"Where's he at? Where's my son?" he demanded angrily, chest heaving, fists clenched. "Where's my son?!"

"I left him with you…where did you take him?" She closed her eyes and went unconscious once more. Sully stood, completely in shock.

"Sully, she doesn't know what she's saying. What if…what if she can't tell us where he's at?" They both turned to watch the paramedics put her in the ambulance and drive off, a police escort in front and one behind them. Officer Simmons turned to the speechless parents.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift to the hospital." Michaela and Sully turned to get into the officer's car, while the clerk prepared to leave. But just before they could open the door, frantic barks came from down the street. Everyone turned as the barking grew louder and more insistent. An Alaskan Malamute appeared, his gray and white fur dirty. He was obviously a stray.

The dog stopped when he saw that he had a captive audience. He barked again and turned toward the direction he'd come from. He started to run off, but he stopped again, turning to the people who were watching him.

"I think he wants us to follow," Sully said slowly.

"Sully we don't have time to go chasing after a dog! We have to find our son!" Michaela exclaimed. The barking grew more insistent now, and the dog certainly acted as if something had happened.

They climbed into the police car, and Officer Simmons drove off, passing by the dog. He began to chase after the car now, and he began to try to get in front of the car as if to stop it.

"Hey! Get outta the way, you stupid dog!" Hammers yelled. But the dog stopped and sat in the middle of the road, continuing to bark.

"Look at that," Simmons said thoughtfully, seeing the dog in his rearview mirror. He stopped the car and began to turn around.

"What are you doin'?" Sully asked. "We gotta go find out what Emily did…"

"I got a feelin' about this dog," he said quietly. "I'll follow him for two minutes, and if he's just leadin' us on a wild goose chase, I'll turn 'round and go back toward the hospital. Alright?" Nobody said a word. Michaela just buried her face in her hands.

When the dog saw that the officers were going to follow, he started to run in the direction he'd originally come from. He stayed at a steady pace so they wouldn't lose track of him, but he sniffed his way back, growing closer to the little alley and the strange, unhappy little person he'd come across there.

* * *

"Grandma, Grandpa!" the girls squealed, as they rushed out of Grace and Robert E.'s place and into the waiting arms of their grandparents. Grace and Robert E. headed out with the girls, Anthony in tow. Josef scooped up both Katie and Lizzie, while Elizabeth brought Laura into her arms.

"Oh, it's so good to hold you girls again," Elizabeth said quietly, trying not to let the girls sense how upset she was.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't home yet," Katie said sadly.

"I know," Josef said, holding his girls close. "But they'll be home soon."

"With Joey?" Katie asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"I'm sure of it," he replied, glancing at Elizabeth, who closed her eyes tightly, hoping her husband was right. "How have they been?"

"Worried about their little brother," Grace said sadly. "We've all been so worried. Would you two like to come in? We were just sitting down for lunch, and there's plenty to go around."

"That would be nice, thank you," Elizabeth nodded. "After that, we should take the girls back to the house."

"Alright. Some of their things are inside…we'll help you pack them up."

"There's no hurry," Elizabeth said quietly. " Come on, girls. Let's go have something to eat, and then we'll go home."

Josef and Elizabeth carried their granddaughters inside. They were happy to be back in Colorado Springs, but they hoped that their grandson would be returned to Colorado Springs very soon. Until that happened, their hearts would remain heavy but hopeful.

_As always, feedback would be fantastic! Thanks!_


	10. Confrontation

**Chapter 10: Confrontation**

Hearts pounding and eyes wide open, Michaela and Sully watched as the dog the officers were following dodged down one road after another, leading them on what seemed to be a wild goose chase. But, before too long, the dog began to slow, and finally, they were coming into a quiet part of town. He ducked into an alleyway, and the four in the car got out with caution. They stood, listening, as the dog continued to bark. Officers Simmons and Hammers drew their guns, and Michaela flinched at the sight of the sun glinting on the silver weapons.

The dog's barks quieted, only to be replaced by a baby's cries. Instantly, Michaela and Sully both recognized that familiar wail, and they shot off into the alley despite the protests of the wary police officers. Running through the dim alley, Sully was right ahead of Michaela, and she found herself slowing from exhaustion and from the aches her body still had from the delivery. But still, she kept up as best as she could, and as Landon's cries neared, Michaela pushed her pain aside to get to him. She reached him first, kneeling down on the ground in front of the baby carrier.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. My baby. Oh sweetheart…" She unstrapped him and lifted the tiny infant from his restraints. She knew that handsome little face anywhere, and that soft, brown hair. She held him close to her, keeping him warm and safe. He began to calm, and Sully knelt down. Michaela collapsed against him, holding their child and sobbing from relief, from anxiety, from exhaustion. Sully leaned against the brick wall, and he buried his head against the back of her shoulder, holding his arms protectively around her.

"It's over," he whispered. "It's over." He rested his chin on her shoulder and peered down at their son. He had calmed tremendously, and now he was merely squirming, hungry and in need of a change.

Sully closed his eyes, saying a prayer of thanks that his son was alive and safe. A whimper from close by got his attention. The dog sat there, watching the family as if something were familiar about the scene. He lowered his head, sniffing the ground before looking back at them.

"Thank you," Sully murmured. "You're a good dog." He reached out tentatively, his fingers trembling. The dog came forward, barely brushing his nose against Sully's fingertips before nuzzling the palm of his hand. Sully scratched the dog behind the ears before returning his full attention to his wife and son. "He's ok? No scratches? Bruises?"

"He's fine," she whispered, sniffling to fight off the tears. She smiled, kissing her baby's forehead. "Let's just get him out of here." Sully helped her stand, and keeping his arms around her, they walked out of the dark alley to be greeted by two very shocked officers. Officer Hammers called the rest of the group that'd been out on the hunt for Emily and Landon. He informed them that Landon was found safe, and they were bringing him in to the hospital. Michaela placed Landon down on a blanket in the back of the patrol car, and she examined him, finding no injuries. "I want to take him to the hospital…to be sure," she said worriedly.

"We'll take care of everything," Officer Simmons assured her. Michaela scooted into the car, holding the baby close. Sully shook Officer Simmon's hand and then Officer Hammers'."

"Thanks for your help. If ya hadn't known to follow that dog…well, we wouldn't have found our boy."

"Hey," Simmons said with a shake of his head, "the dog's the hero here." The dog, sitting in the alley, perked up his ears.

"You're right." Sully crouched down, and he whistled. "C'mere, boy." The dog timidly walked out into the sunlight, his tongue lolling out. "C'mere. Good boy." The dog sat down in front of him, and he reached out, patting his head again.

"What're we gonna do about him?" Hammers asked. "Call animal control?" Sully looked at the dog, worn out and dirty, and obviously in need of a good meal. This dog had just helped them rescue their son after a frightening ordeal. He couldn't just let him be sent off to some animal prison and await either a family or death.

"No, don't do that," he said quickly. "He needs a vet."

"Well, you're right about that," Simmons said with a nod. "Let's get that dog to a vet, alright, Hammers?"

"Me?"

"Well, I think you can handle it."

"C'mon…a dog?"

"Yeah. That's right. And I'll give the chief nothin' but good reports about you when we get back." Hammers raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. C'mon, dog." He patted his leg, but the dog wouldn't budge. He peered into the back of the car.

"Don't worry, fella. He's gonna be alright, thanks to you," Sully said with a smile, scratching the dog's ears again. "You're gonna get taken good care of, alright? Now I gotta go take care of my son." The dog stood and looked up at Hammers, and Hammers raised an eyebrow.

"Here comes another car," Simmons said. "They'll take ya where ya need to go. I expect that dog to get a good meal, a good bath, and any other care it needs."

"Yeah, I got it," Hammers said with a nod. "Go on." Sully got into the back of the patrol car with his wife and son, and Simmons got in the driver's seat. Within a few minutes, they were heading off to the hospital, and Hammers was being driven to the vet with a very dirty but heroic dog stretching out comfortably in the back seat.

* * *

After having been bathed and put into a fresh diaper and an outfit donated by the hospital, Landon Sully was nursing hungrily at his mother's breast, his little fists pushing against her, as if he were trying to get more milk to fill his little tummy.

"Your son doesn't have any physical injuries," the doctor, a pleasant man that looked to be in his early fifties, said with a warm smile. "Because he is so young, he may have suffered a little separation anxiety. I know it might sound silly, seeing that he's barely even a week old yet, but those first few days of bonding are very important, so the brief adjustment he had to go through during this time…well, it may have thrown him off. I have no doubts that he should be doing well at home within a few days."

"Thank you," Michaela said with a sigh.

"Dr. Quinn, correct?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, I knew your father. Josef Quinn?"

"Yes…"

"He was my boss a long time ago," the man said with a smile. "He's a good man, and I'm honored to meet his daughter, whom I've always heard so much about. I'm glad I could help you with your son."

"We really appreciate it," Sully said with a nod. "We wanna get him back home. Is that possible today?"

"I don't see why not. If there's anything you need at the store to make the trip back home safe and comfortable for your son, just let me know, and I'll have one of my nurses run out and get it."

"Thank you," Michaela said. "We'll need a car seat…" She wanted nothing to do with anything Emily had provided for Landon. She never wanted to even think about it again.

"Done. And newborn diapers, I presume?" he asked. "Just sit tight for a while, and we'll get what you need." Michaela and Sully nodded, and the doctor left. Michaela pulled Landon away from her breast. He squealed and squirmed while she adjusted herself and him so she could feed him from the other breast.

"You're ok?"

"Mmm," Michaela said, a relieved smile on her lips.

"Thank God he's safe, you know? It ain't everybody that gets a happy ending outta these messes like we just did."

"No, you're right," she nodded. She closed her eyes, feeling the stinging that was sure to bring tears. "I'm glad it's over. I've never been so relieved in my life, Sully. She…she's going to go away now, right? She won't be able to hurt us ever again."

"That's right. Just like the men that took you away from me, she's goin' away and won't ever be able to take anything or anybody from us again." He took her hand, squeezing it. "It's over now."

"I feel like I can breathe again. All of this time…I think even before Landon was born, it felt like something was going to happen. I didn't know what. But it did happen. But now…now I feel…"

"Peace," Sully offered. She nodded slowly.

"Yes. I feel peace." She looked down at the baby boy in her arms. He'd detached himself from her breast, and he was now nuzzled there, sleeping soundly. "Could…could you take him? I need to use the restroom."

"'Course," Sully replied. "C'mere, champ." He took his boy--who protested being pulled away from Michaela's breast with a loud grunt--into his arms and settled down in the chair of the exam room. Michaela's eyes welled with tears at the sight of her son finally in his daddy's arms. Biting her trembling lip, she swallowed the lump in her throat and left the room. She leaned against the door, closing her eyes, thanking God that her son was safe, and Emily was never going to hurt them again.

* * *

Because the situation had started in his jurisdiction, Officer Simmons had taken it upon himself to stand guard outside of Emily's hospital room. She had woken up, and though she had a slight concussion, she obviously recalled the kidnapping, as she continually asked where her son was.

"Miss McCallister, Landon Sully was not your son."

"He was my son!" she screamed. "He was _mine!_"

"Please, calm down." Emily was handcuffed to her hospital bed. She was too agitated, and she was a danger to others, obviously, so he had made sure to secure her so she wouldn't do anything foolish.

"Calm down? My son's out there! I left him with his father, and now…"

"You didn't leave him with anybody. You left the boy you kidnapped alone in an alley!" he said, angry at the thought of someone doing that to his own children.

"No! Sully was there!"

"Mr. Sully was with his wife, myself, and another officer," he said hotly. "There's no evidence to suggest you were with anyone. Our witness claims you checked into that hotel alone, save for the baby."

"No! He showed up. He shows up when I need him." She said it as if it were the truest statement ever spoken. Shaking his head, he realized she truly was insane, but that would all have to be dealt with in court.

"I'll leave you alone, Miss McCallister." He turned to leave, and she screamed angrily after him. When he closed the door, he set his gaze upon a pair of concerned eyes.

Michaela had left the bathroom, and she'd gotten turned around in the hall. She'd found her way here. Slowly, she made her way over to the officer.

"Mrs. Sully? Dr. Quinn…is everything alright with the baby?"

"He's fine," she said with a nod. "Is she awake?"

"Yeah, but she's…well, she's not really with it." He shook his head. "She believes Sully's been with her all this time. She says he shows up when she needs him the most." Michaela shook her head.

"I want to see her."

"What?"

"I do. I need to do this."

"I can't let you in there," he said. "Not after everything that's gone down. It's not good for either of you."

"I need her to know something…I just…I need a few minutes with her."

"I can't let you in there. I'm sorry," he said firmly, crossing his arms. Michaela swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Please," she said quietly. "I just need to know why." His resolve was starting to deteriorate. Closing her eyes, she searched for the words to convince him, and she didn't have to look very far. She gazed back into his eyes. "Imagine it was your child we'd been looking for. Imagine somebody had taken your child away. Wouldn't you want to look that person in the eye and ask them why?" He looked down, thinking of his son and daughter at home.

"I walked away to get a cup of coffee. I didn't know you were in there," he finally said, trusting she wouldn't do anything to get either of them in trouble. He slinked away, and Michaela took a deep breath, her hand on the door knob. Finally, she turned it and went inside, coming face to face with a woman who'd done nothing but try to destroy her family since the first time she set eyes on Sully.

"What're you doing here?" Emily asked, knowing all too well who was there to see her. "Where's Sully? Where's my baby?"

"Your baby died, Emily. He drowned along with your husband." Emily shook her head.

"No! Not them. Not them! Sully and our baby…"

"My son is with his father down the hall. Your son is dead, Emily. You took _my_ son."

"No! I left him with Sully. Why won't anyone believe me." She was crying, and Michaela felt her anger rising with the woman's tears.

"You _left_ him in an alley by himself!"

"No, I didn't! I would never!"

"You were so crazy with…with I don't know what…" Michaela shook her head. "Things happen that we can't explain. You lost your family, but I still have mine. You had no right to do the things you did!" Emily looked away. "I love my husband and my children. Why would you try to take them from me? I never did a thing to you, and you came into my life and tried to change it all…tried to rip it all apart."

"I just wanted my family back."

"You can't replaced your family with someone else's!" Michaela shot back. "You were a mother once yourself! How would you feel if somebody had taken your child from you, wanting to raise him as their own?"

"My child was taken from me! He was the sweetest boy you could ever know! He…he was the best son a mother could hope for. And in an instant, he and his dad were gone, and I was left standing in the sand…watching their bodies drug out onto the beach." She shook her head. "No mother…no wife…should _ever_ go through that." Michaela swallowed hard.

"No, she shouldn't. But she should also never have to sit at home wondering if she'll ever see her child again. You had no right, Emily. No right at all."

The door opened quickly, and Sully walked in. Michaela turned in surprise, and Emily looked up.

"Sully, where's the baby?" Michaela asked.

"Right outside with Officer Simmons. I saw he wasn't guardin' the room, so I asked what was goin' on. What're you doin', Michaela?"

"I had to talk to her," she said. "I had to know why." Sully closed the door, stepping in closer to the bed.

"Sully! Where's the baby? I left him with you! Tell her! Please, tell her!" Sully looked at her with absolute confusion in his eyes.

"I haven't seen you since the day they hauled you outta the hospital. The day you tried to have our daughter taken from us." He glared angrily at her. "You won't quit, will you? You won't quit 'til somebody's as miserable as you are."

"Please, Sully. Go back to where I left the baby, and…"

"The baby's fine," he said quickly. He glanced at Michaela, who tensed up. "Our son…" He placed his arms around Michaela. "Our son is fine."

"You don't mean that. Not after everything you said…I thought we were going to be together!" Realizing Emily was far more out of it than he'd expected, he gave Michaela a squeeze and shook his head.

"Michaela and the kids are my life, Emily. I can't see myself livin' it with anybody else." Sully took Michaela's hand in his, and they started for the door.

"I just wanted my family back! That's why!" Emily cried out as they left through the door. Officer Simmons was sitting outside the room, rocking Landon slowly in his arms. He grinned down at the little guy. Michaela smiled and reached for her son.

"Oh, here ya go. Ya know, he reminds me of my boy when he was born. All small and wrinkly."

"He's not wrinkly," Michaela protested, smiling at the officer. "He's perfect."

"You're right 'bout that," he replied with a laugh. "I got somebody else comin' in to sit with her. Soon as you folks are ready, we can head out." Michaela and Sully nodded and started back toward the exam room to wait for the nurse bringing them what they'd need to get Landon home.

Officer Simmon's cell phone started to vibrate against his hip, so he grabbed it. Noticing Hammers' number, he answered.

"Simmons," he said.

"Yeah, it's Hammers. Look, you gotta get down here to the vet."

"What? Why?"

"It's about the dog."

_Feedback would be most appreciated! Thanks!_


	11. Epilogue

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

"Wolf! Wolf, here boy!" Katie exclaimed, clapping her hands as she stood on the patio. Wolf, looking much larger and much healthier, came running toward the house from the back of the yard.

"I'm going to school today! I won't be here to play all day, but I will when I get home. I promise!" Katie wrapped her arms around his neck, and she gave him a big hug. It was Katherine Sully's first day of Kindergarten, and she was all dressed up. She wore a pretty yellow sun dress and little black shoes, compliments of her grandmother.

"Katherine Elizabeth Sully!" Michaela exclaimed. "You're going to get all dirty!" Michaela came rushing out, Katie's book bag in one hand.

"Sorry Mommy," the five-year-old said. "I forgot." She gave Wolf an extra hug anyway and hurried inside. Wolf followed. Inside, Sully was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Elizabeth and Laura both sat at the kitchen table playing with their dolls, while Landon sat in his high chair, eating Cheerios, dropping one or two on the floor when nobody was looking. Wolf sniffed around the chair, searching for the delicious cereal bits and eating them right up. Landon giggled, clapping his hands.

"What're you laughin' at?" Sully asked, kissing his son on the top of the head. He glanced over Michaela's way, grabbed a cooling piece of bacon off of the plate near the stove and dropped it on the floor. Wolf scrambled for it. Michaela noticed but pretended she didn't. She did the same thing anyway, even though it was a rule in the house not to feed scraps to the dog. Nobody followed it anyway. He was a true member of the family since helping them find Landon over a year ago.

Officer Hammers had called them down, because the dog refused to let them bathe him. But, with Sully there, he calmed down and let them do whatever they had to do to make sure he would be strong, clean, and healthy. Just before they left, the dog jumped out of the bath, shook himself off, and came running after them, tail wagging.

Michaela had been the one to first say they should keep him. He had been their son's hero, after all. They couldn't think of a better way to repay to lovable dog than to take him into their home and take care of him. He had ridden home with them, and he'd been a part of their family ever since.

"Mommy, can I take Wolf to school?" Katie asked. She had been the one to give him his name, because as soon as they'd arrived home safely with little Landon, the dog had jumped out of the car to examine the grounds of his new home. Katie had shrieked something about a wolf, and Michaela and Sully had calmly explained that he was a dog, but Wolf stuck.

Thankfully, Michaela and Sully thought, Joey did not stick as their son's name. She'd started calling him Landon just as her parents were, even though sometimes, for fun, she'd call him by his old nickname.

"Come on. The bus is coming," Michaela said quickly, ushering her daughter out the door. "I'll pick you up after school, alright?"

"Ok, Mommy," Katie said, giving her a big hug and waving to her father. Michaela walked her little girl out to the bus stop for the very first time. They'd practiced this before, as she and Sully had told her how the bus would pull up, and she would have to step up to get on. But actually watching her get on the bus and sit down next to another little girl brought the tears to Michaela's eyes. Her little girl was growing up, and this was just another step in that direction.

Sully came to the door and stood with his wife, watching the bus pull away. Michaela sighed, and he rubbed her shoulders.

"You ok?"

"Mmmhmm," she said with a nod. "I just can't believe our baby is going to school already. It seems like just yesterday we were bringing her home from the hospital. Now she's…she's going to school." She turned and hugged her husband. He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, it's alright. C'mon, let's go finish eatin' breakfast. You gotta be at work soon, and I gotta drop the kids off at your folks' before work."

"I know," she said with a nod. He was able to pull her away from the front door and lead her back inside.

"Mommy, I wanna go to school," Elizabeth Sully said with a proud smile.

"You will next year, sweetheart," Michaela promised.

"And Me!" Laura giggled.

"A couple more years." She laughed at the thought of each year, she'd be sending another child off to school. Landon was still the baby, and he was going to remain that way. Michaela and Sully decided that with their busy work schedules, four children was plenty for now. Maybe someday, another would come along, but they were perfectly content with their three gorgeous girls and their handsome little boy.

Michaela still worried about the kids, especially after what had happened to Landon after he was born. But, Emily McCallister was in jail, awaiting final sentencing. Michaela and Sully had been assured that she was going away for a long time. Even so, they'd gotten a newer security system, and they were much more careful about locking up the house. They'd learned the hard way that even their quiet little house could still become the scene of a horrific nightmare.

After breakfast, Michaela took Landon upstairs to dress him. He was growing tall, and he had his daddy's features. He had bright blue eyes and darker hair. As they grew older, the girls' blonde hair was beginning to brown just a bit, but Michaela knew their hair would probably one day be a shimmering auburn like hers, while Landon was likely to have his papa's hair.

"You're such a big boy," Michaela cooed, as Landon grabbed a diaper from the little rack on the wall. He handed it to his mother, and she laughed, shaking her head as she began to change him. He had thrived since they'd brought him home. He still gave his parents little scares now and again, choking easily on food and on things he drank, but for the most part, they didn't have to worry much about those kinds of things.

After her son was dressed, she put him down, and he rushed off to his sisters' room to play until it was time to leave. Michaela entered her and Sully's room, to find him buttoning his shirt in front of the mirror. Smiling and biting her lower lip, she stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, tucking her hand inside of his shirt where he'd yet to button it. He smiled, placing his hand over hers and turning to pull her into a warm embrace.

"You smell good," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah? That new cologne that "Katie" got me for my birthday." Michaela giggled. Sully knew perfectly well that his wife had helped her picked out the perfect one.

"Mmm, she has a keen sense for things like that." She smiled, kissing him softly. "Do you have to work late?"

"Nope. I'm actually gonna try to get home by three thirty."

"Ok. I'll pick the kids up and Mom and Dad's then." Sully nodded. It was a good thing Elizabeth had offered her home to her grand children during the weekdays, because Becky had gotten a job opportunity out of state, and she'd taken it. It probably hadn't taken much to convince her, because handling three children at once had been difficult, but a newborn added into the mix? Needless to say, she was happy with where she was, but she still sent a card for each of the kids' birthdays and on the holidays. Over all, the Sully family was pleased with their arrangements these days.

"Alright, I have to get going. I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too," Sully replied, bringing his wife in for a kiss. He smiled as she walked away, and he moved to the window, watching her leave the house, get in the car and pull out of the drive. She waved up toward the window as she passed by, knowing he was watching her. This has become their little routine. Smiling, Sully shook his head, finished dressing, and hurried off to get the kids to their grandparents' house.

* * *

By the time Friday rolled around, Sully was exhausted. He was looking forward to a nice, long weekend. Monday was Labor Day, so he didn't have to go in to work, nor do his job for Mr. Marsden. And, Michaela's private clinic was closed, but open for emergencies, so she would be on call. The plan had originally been to have a cook out at Josef and Elizabeth's, but since the weekend called for rain, there was a good chance that wouldn't be happening.

Sully heard the front door open, and he smiled. He knew his family was home. But, when he didn't hear the excited chatter of the kids, he furrowed his brows and headed down the hall and down the stairs. Michaela met him halfway up the steps, smiling and stepping up to kiss him.

"Where're the kids?" he asked.

"Oh, Mom and Dad's."

"What?"

"Mom and Dad offered to take the kids for the weekend. Katie practically begged, so I couldn't say no."

"Couldn't?" he asked with a grin, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

"Well, I could have, but you know, we don't get many opportunities to have the house all to ourselves. As much as I love the children, I love having you all to myself once in a while." She smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Oh, you do have a point, Mrs. Sully," he grinned.

"Mmm…" She kissed him softly, as they entered the bedroom. Out of habit, Michaela went to close the door, but Sully stopped her, his hand on hers as if telling her they were home alone, and they didn't need to close the door all weekend. Michaela grinned, as Sully nodded toward the bed. She made her way over, and turned toward her husband. Lowering herself onto the edge of the bed, her gaze shifted to their family portrait. Sully came over and sat down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"We have a pretty good lookin' family, don't we?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm," she mused, her eyes twinkling as she gazed at the photo, all four of the children smiling brightly. Little Landon had charmed the lady taking the photograph. He was definitely going to be a little heartbreaker someday. "We're so lucky to have them. Four beautiful, healthy kids. They're wonderful, Sully."

"Yep," he replied, "like their mama." She smiled at his words. "Wouldn't trade 'em for anything in the world."

"Me neither." She yawned, lying back on the bed. Sully lay down beside her, bringing her into his arms. Exhaustion was finally settling in. Normally, she didn't have time to think about being tired after a long day at work. Usually, she got home and went right into her mommy duties, but now, with silence filling each little corner of the house, her eyelids grew heavy.

"Mmm…Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind terribly if…if we just took a nap?" Sully chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Yawning, he stretched out on the bed with his wife. "After all, we got all weekend, right?" She nodded, slowly slipping away into a dream, while Sully took another look at the family portrait on the wall. He hugged his wife closer, relishing the feeling of her in his arms. Still, as much as he was looking forward to this weekend, he couldn't wait for his kids to come home, just so he could hear their laughter and see the smiles on their face. Parenthood...there was nothing like it.

As they drifted off to sleep, both silently sent a prayer up to whoever was listening, grateful for all of their blessings and hoping those blessings would keep on coming for the rest of their lives.

After they'd fallen to sleep, Wolf poked his head into the room, sniffing the air and entering. He looked up to see Michaela and Sully snuggled up on the bed. Feeling sure that the room was secure, he found a warm patch of the floor where the sun was shining, circled it for a few moments, and settled down to sleep. The quiet tick-tick-tick of the clock on the mantle downstairs drifted through each room, comforting the slumbering tenants, ensuring that all was right and safe, and this comfort would last them through the rest of their days.

**The End**

**Please let me know what you thought!!**


End file.
